


You Look Like My Dad

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Multi, Parents Trap, Polyamory, Summer Camp, but their twins will bring them back, jaemin and xiaojun are twins, yutae separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: You look like my Dad!Yutae with Twins! Jaemin and XiaojunRomance, slice of life, family, mpregWhen Yuta and Taeyong decided to separate after a misunderstanding, they had to separate their twins as well. But little did they know, their twins will meet again and maybe this time, they would bring their parents back together; for good





	1. Welcome to Neo Culture Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it’s like parent trap without the added drama. Just Yutae getting back together.

Lee Xiaojun felt nervous as he walked up to the summer camp his Busan District school had partnered up with a Seoul district school. Ever since he had transferred from Japan three years ago, he had been a subject to bullying because first of all, he is a Japanese with a Korean surname and a Chinese first name. He had whined and asked his father about it but he just got told that he had a Korean father and his godfather named him. Second, he had to stay a grade behind to study Korean Langage so instead of getting into college, he is now 19 and stuck in high school, last but not the least, since he came from a family with separated parents, people look at him like he is a rank below them.

 

 

“Hi Welcome to Neo Culture Summer Camp!” A happy greeting welcomed him and he smiled as he bowed at the person. “What school are you from?” The staff asked and Xiaojun handed his school ID who took it and then searched the names for his summer kit.

 

 

“Lee Xiaojun, are you Chinese?” The staff asked and the boy shook his head.

 

 

“Oh, I’m Japanese actually.” He answered and the staff apologized for her blunder. ‘It’s okay, I get that a lot of times.” He said with a smile.

 

 

“Well, we thought you were Chinese so we roomed you with a bunch of Korean Chinese kids. There are four per room, 2 bunk beds with an ensuite; yours is Cabin 3 room 2. Your roommates arrived earlier so you would be meeting them. There is one Korean-Japanese kid attending, maybe you’ll feel more at home when you meet him. The opening ceremony will start at 1pm so you have time to settle down and gather for lunch before that. I hope you’ll enjoy your stay here.” She said and Xiaojun thanked her and went on his way.

 

 

Cabin 3 is near the lake so he trotted off and went inside, searching for his room. It was the first right door in the hallway, and being reminded that his roommates already arrived, he knocked before he entered. What greeted him was a handsome land who smiled and welcomed him inside. Xiaojun looked at the other two roommates who instantly approached him and shook hands with him then called him bro, in English.

 

 

“Hello I am Xiaojun.” He bowed and greeted them.

 

 

“Oh are you Chinese?” The tallest asked and the shorter one next to him sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Uhm, Japanese actually.” Xiaojun replied and the tall one looked perplexed and confused at the same time.

 

 

“I’m Hendery. My Chinese name is Kunhang.” The handsome boy extended a hand and Xiaojun shook it.

 

 

“Mark, Minhyung’s my Korean name and I am Hendery’s twin.” Mark, the shortest of the three extended a hand.

 

 

“I’m Lucas, Yukhei or you can call me Xuxi.” The tallest greeted and Xiaojun smiled and nodded.

 

 

“What bed should I get?” Xiaojun asked and Lucas pointed to the top bunk.

 

 

“The twins share the other bunk.” Lucas kind of sounded a little sad.

 

 

“Xuxi.” Mark sighed. ‘How many times do we have to tell you that we are triplets?” Mark asked and Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

“Are you all brothers?” Xiaojun asked Hendery who laughed.

 

 

“Yeah, Mark and I are twins, we have the same birth father. Lucas has a different birthfather but we share the same dad.” Hendery explained.

 

  
“Are you all adopted by your dad?” Xiaojun asked curiously then quickly apologized, that was a sensitive topic but Hendery laughed and took one of Xiaojun’s bags to help him unpack.

 

 

“No, our fathers are polyamorous. Our dad married two husbands, Lucas’ dad and our dad. Lucas was born a few months earlier than us but were all 99 liners, so we’re like triplets.” Hendery explained.

 

 

“Oh, that explains a lot.” Xiaojun smiled and thanked Hendery for helping him.

 

 

‘What’s your story?” Xiaojun froze at the question. “it’s okay if it’s a sensitive topic.” Hendery smiled a little.

 

 

“Oh, it’s okay.” Xiaojun assured him. ‘My birthfather is Japanese and we lived in Japan till we got back here three years ago. My other dad is actually Korean and my name, apparently,was given by my godfather who happened to be Chinese.” Xiaojun explained and Lucas, being the loud, boisterous boy that he was, clapped and laughed.

 

 

“Woah, that must be really hard for you. I mean dude, you okay with it?” Lucas asked, face changing from a laughing hyena to a serious lion.

 

 

“Ah, well, I don’t have a choice though.” Xiaojun shrugged. “And well, my fathers separated when I was two so uhm, I just live with my birth father.” Xiaojun added and Lucas patted his back. “Oh, I am a 99liner too!” Xiaojun added and at that, Lucas hugged him and Mark gave him a high five.

 

 

“Wow, so I guess you got to stay a grade behind for language studies too?” Xiaojun nodded.

 

 

“Wait, you too?” Xiaojun asked and all three nodded.

 

 

“We came from Chicago and got back around five years ago when Dad got a job transfer. Besides, Korea is closer to Thailand and China, we could visit our grandparents more often.” Hendery explained.

 

 

“Oh my god, your bloodline is complicated.” Xiaojun exclaimed and it made the brothers laugh at him.

 

 

“At least our names aren’t” Mark teased and Hendery threw a pillow on his face.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Na Jaemin is a loveable person with a lot of friends and admirers. He was actually born a 99 liner in Japan but when his parents separated when he was two, his father registered his Korean birthday a year later but he still retained his Japanese surname which was odd. When he asked his dad about it, he just told Jaemin that he was grateful for his birthfather for having given birth to him. He had been using his Japanese Surname until he was twelve but when he turned thirteen, he asked his father if he could use a shorter surname and they compromised with him using “Na” for the sake of it.

 

His inner circle is rather small group of four with two of them are twins and the other is his godbrother. Jaemin entered cabin 3 room 1, they had been going to the summer camp so often that they were practically entitled by the staffs to room together. Jaemin was the first to arrive then Renjun, his godbrother who is half Chinese and half Korean. They share the bunk as their tradition and caught up over the short separation because Renjun had to go back to China with his father and brother for their ancestral rites. The room became loud when the Jung twins entered and both Jaemin and Renjun grinned as they tackled them and the playful banter continued.

 

Jaemin really liked the three boys, two more than the other, and they have been the quartet since they were in primary school. Jaemin had confessed to both Renjun and Jeno on valentine’s day and both had accepted him just as quickly which left Donghyuck gagging at them but was happy for his brother and friends.

 

 

“So I saw Mark hyung and his siblings are in Cabin 3 as well.” Jaemin said to Donghyuck who almost tripped as he unpacked.

 

 

“You still haven’t confessed to Mark hyung?” Renjun asked and Donghyuck sighed.

 

 

 

“He’s just not easy to approach.” Donghyuck replied and the three of them understood that.

 

 

“I could ask Xuxi ge to help you.” Renjun offered.

 

 

“No thanks, I am sure Mark hyung would just reject me.” Donghyuck was adamant but would he really settle for assumptions over fear of rejection?

 

 

“You’re impossible, Hyuck. Mark hyung is not going to reject you and if he does Doyoung appa would have his friendship with uncle Ten over in a minute.” Jeno tried to console his brother and Donghyuck thanked him, they are really twins for a reason.

 

 

“That wasn’t funny Jeno.” Donghyuck replied.

 

 

‘Hey, you’re in charge of the atmosphere, I am just in charge to nod and agre with you all the time.” Jeno replied and that made Donghyuck, Renjun and Jaemin laugh.

 

 

“Okay off to lunch we go!” Jaemin chirped and then they were all out of the room.

 

But when Jaemin opened the door, his eyes locked with a handsome young man who looked utterly familiar.

 

“Why do you look like Appa?” Jaemin shouted.

 

 

\----

 

It was nearly noon so they decided to grab some lunch, Lucas was whining already and Mark could not deal with his brother acting like a baby. Xiaojun nonnded and since he was closest to the door, he was the first out. But when he stepped out of their room, he did not expect to lock eyes with someone that looked utterly familiar.

 

 

“Why do you look like Touchan?” Xiaojun blurted out and soon enough, Hendery, Mark and Lucas were on his sides while three others did the same to the other guy.

 

 

“Oh Jaemin!” Mark greeted them, You know Xiaojun?” Mark asked and all four of them shook their heads.

 

 

“Are you Chinese?” Renjun asked but Xiaojun shook his head.

 

 

“He’s Japanese.” Lucas answered and Jaemin narrowed his eyes.

 

 

“Hello I am Nakamoto Jaemin. And you are?” Jaemin extended a hand and Xiaojun froze but shook his hand nervously.

 

 

“I’m Lee Xiaojun.” This time Jaemin gasped.

 

 

“I have a sense that this would end up like some cheesy drama.” Hendery remarked.

 

 

“I think we need to talk to our dads.” Jaemin said and Xiaojun nodded, of course there aren’t too many Nakamoto’s in Korea, and his father did not mention any relatives in Seoul.

 

 

 

\-------- 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I need proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hey guys so I made a [yutae FMV](https://youtu.be/yjb_iiXL4IU) that will play a role in this fanfiction.

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

“So, you mean to say that your father is Nakamoto Yuta, _The Nakamoto Yuta?_ Japanese Ace football player and MVP 5 years in a row and gave Japan a world Cup win?”  Donghyuck asked as they settled for lunch and Xiaojun is conveniently sitting next to Hendery and his brothers while Jaemin and his friends sat across them.

“Touchan retired 5 years ago and we moved to Busan three years ago.” Xiaojun answered and Donghyuck was not buying it.

 

 

‘I need proof, where’s your birth certificate?” Donghyuck demanded and Xiaojun blinked at him.

 

 

“That’s rude Hyuck!” Mark reprimanded the younger.

 

 

“Then Jaemin should show his birth certificate too!” Lucas pointed out.

 

 

“You both know that asking their parents for birth certificates randomly can raise suspicions.” Renjun argued and Mark nodded and gave him a high five that made both Jeno and Donghyuck glare at them.

 

 

“Maybe you could ask an uncle or a secretary?” Hendery suggested and Jaemin snapped his fingers and pointed at the older with a grin.

 

 

“Uncle Jackson!” Jaemin said and started dialing his uncle’s number.

 

 

“And you?” Donghyuck asked and Mark warned him.

 

 

“He’s older than you.” Mark pointed out and Donghyuck huffed, he was seriously not going to trust someone who claims to be a son of one of the world’s revered football player and befriends his Mark.

 

 

“Uhm I could ask Jisol samchon.” Xiaojun answered shyly and excused himself as he called up his uncle.

 

 

Hansol is Yuta’s best friend and one of Xiaojun’s godfathers. When they migrated back to Busan, Hansol helped them settle and was patient enough to assist Xiaojun with his language studies. Hansol has two sons of his own, Kijung and Jisung, and they were Xiaojun’s friends despite being 2 and 3 years younger than him.

 

 

“Hello, anything wrong Jun?” Hansol asked and Xiaojun sighed.

 

 

“Everything’s fine samchon.” Xiaojun greeted him. “but I kind of need my birth certificate.” Xiaojun’s voice wavered and Hansol knew that something was up.

 

 

“Don’t lie to me young man.” Hansol warned and Xiaojun sighed.

 

 

“I met a certain Nakamoto Jaemin.” Hansol stiffened as he heard the name from his godchild.

 

 

“Are you certain that he’s not joking?” Hansol asked.

 

 

“he looks Touchan and he said that I looked like his appa.” Xiaojun replied.

 

 

“If I help you out, promise me one thing Xiaojun.” Hansol paused and the boy hummed. “You’ll use this opportunity wisely, Make Yuta happy.” Hansol hanged up and Xiaokun was baffled with the words of his uncle.

 

 

 

He came back to the table and all eyes were on him, he fidgeted as he took a seat and Hendery kindly urged him to eat up. Jaemin was already grinning and he turned to the Japanese with a raised brow and a silent question. Xiaokun nodded once and that’s all it took for Jaemin to understand; how they did understand each other was beyond them. Call it coincidence but their phones both rang at the same time as they received a copy of their birth certificates. The rest crowded around them and to everyones utter surprise, they were looking at identical birth certificates in Kanji.

 

 

“It’s alien language!” ucas remarked and Renjun hit him in the head.

 

 

 

“It’s Japanese!” Renjun remarked and Jeno gasped next to Renjun.

 

 

“it’s exactly the same, except for the names.” Jeno pointed and Jaemin was confused, he had never seen his Japanese birth certificate, he’s a 99liner? He never knew this.

 

 

“Nakamoto Yuta!” Donghyuck exclaimed because as a fan, he definitely knew his idol’s name in Katakana. ‘both of them states Nakamoto Yuta as birth father!” Donghyuck gasped.

 

 

“You are twins!” Mark exclaimed.

 

 

“Obviously.” Hendery rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Oh my god.” Jaemin exclaimed while Xiaojun it his lip, he was not really sure how he will react to such information. ‘Oh my god.” Jaemin then looked at Xiaojun with wide sparkling eyes and that beautiful smile that reminded Xiaojun of his father. “We’re twins!” Jaemin exclaimed and hugged his brother who was shocked.

 

 

“Okay, you are scaring him Jaemin.” Jeno pulled Jaemin away from Xiaojun.

 

 

“Sorry.” Jaemin apologized but then Xiaojun laughed, surprising everyone.

 

 

“You’re touchy like dad, he really wants to hug people he likes.” Xiaojun confessed but then fell silent as he realized how petty he sounded.

 

 

“You’re just like appa, weird and confusing. You’re cold one second, then goof around the next before turning cold all of the sudden.” Jaemin remarked and xiaojun blushed at the compliment.

 

 

“Really?” Xiaojun asked and Jaemin nodded, making the older smile sincerely.

 

 

“Dude, he smiles like Taeyong samchon!” Lucas remarked.

 

 

“So what now?” Hendery asked and they all fell silent until Donghyuck snapped his fingers.

 

 

“The culmination night.” Donghyuck announced and everyone looked at him curiously. ‘hello guys, are you from earth?” Donghuck asked and Jeno snorted, earning a glare form his twin.

 

 

“Yes and you don’t make any sense.” Mark replied and Donghyuck had the urge to curse at Mark, but he can’t because he’s whipped for him.

 

 

“our parents come over during culmination night and they spend the evening with us plus the morning after remember?” Donghyuck informed them, earning collective oohs and ahhs from the group.

 

 

“Oh really?” Xiaojun asked and everyone nodded.

 

 

 

“You and Jaemin can dance!” Jeno suggested.

 

 

“but we always dance together Jeno.” Jaemin remarked.

 

 

“We have plenty of opportunities for that but to share a stage with your twin is something you’ll only get one chance to do.” Jeno explained and he earned kisses from Renjun and Jaemin.

 

 

“Can we keep the PDA to minimum?” Hendery suggested.

 

 

 

“Yeah, don’t rub it in our faces that we’re single.” Lucas added.

 

 

“oh, you’re together?” Xiaojun asked and Jaemin nodded.

 

 

“Please don’t tell you’re a homophobe.” Jaemin frowned at him.

 

  
“Uhmno, I don’t think so. I have a birth father and Jisol samchon has a husband of his own. I am raised in a household that predominantly supports LGBTQ+.” Xiaojun replied and Renjun ran to hug the older.

 

 

“I love your twin already.” Renjun remarked.

 

 

“But I don’t like sharing you except with Jeno. I am extremely possessive.” Jaemin yanked Renjun away from his twin. ‘And no, I won’t tolerate you even if you are my brother, Renjun is off limits.” Jaemin glared at him and Xiaojun raised both his hands in surrender.

 

 

“Renjun is cute but he’s all yours.” Xiaojun replied.

 

 

“Great.” Jaemin returned to being smiley.

 

 

“That was sick man!” Mark shouted from his place.

 

 

“I am afraid I got a little lost, culmination night?” Xiaojun asked and thankfully Hendery was an angel.

 

 

“It’s the last night of camp and we have a bonfire. Parents are invited and campers hold like a talent show.” Hendery explained and Xiaojun nodded.

 

 

“Oh, wow, I didn’t know this camp has that.” Xiaojun mused.

 

 

“Well, you better ask your dads to come.” Renjun chirped and both Jaemin and Xiaojun looked at each other and grinned, so that was the plan.

 

 

The opening ceremony was brief because teens did not like to be under the sun for too long. They were briefed of the activities that were lined up for the next two weeks and the culmination night which will be the highlight of the camp. In three days, they will be having a Cabin vs Cabin sports fest and that excited the campers before they were dismissed to enjoy the day.

 

 

They gathered in the common room to discuss their plan of attack for both the sportsfest and the culmination night. Mark and Lucas were already thinking of rapping with Hendery on vocals but with Xiaojun in the picture there has to be something they could do about it.

 

 

“Do you dance?” Donghyuck asked and Xiaojun shook his head.

 

 

“I do play the piano and sing but touchan can’t know!” Xiaojun exclaimed.

 

 

“Why?” Hendery asked next to him.

 

 

‘It’s just that, he’s not really fond of it.” Xiaojun said and Jaemin nodded.

 

 

‘Yeah, like appa would frown on me when I dance.” Jaemin added.

 

 

“then that’s it, you sing and you dance.” Renjun pointed to Xiaojun then Jaemin.

 

 

“Have some respect, we’re older!” Lucas called Renjun out.

 

 

“We’re all seniors here.” Renjun answered with sass.

 

 

“Woah, you really have a feisty boyfriend.” Xiaojun remarked and Renjun smiled at him.

 

 

“I know right.” Jaemin laughed and kissed Renjun’s cheek.

 

 

“come on guys, we get it you’re happy in love!” Mark groaned.

 

 

“Why are you even that affected?” Hendery asked his twin who glared at him.

 

 

“They are gross!” Mark exclaimed.

 

 

“Just because you’re a prude single doesn’t mean you get to bully happy couples.” Donghyuck piped up and that made Mark glare at him.

 

Mark was about to stand up but Lucas held the brother down with his hands and warned Donghyuck to let it og.

 

 

“Sorry, we’ll keep it low key.” Jeno apologized and for a minute Xiaojun feared for his life.

 

 

“Are they really like this?” Xiaojun asked whispered Hendery who chuckled and nodded.

 

 

“Welcome to the squad.” Hendery laughed and handed Xiaojun a pack of seaweed snacks.

 

 

‘Hey, those are mine Hennie!” Lucas whined but a glare from the younger stopped him effectively. ‘Well, what better way to surprise your parents than both of you performing huh?” Hendery uttered and all eyes are on him, well if he’s not scheming like his father, then he would be adopted.

 

“Okay! We’re in.” Mark second the motion.

 

 

‘I didn’t agree on this.” Xiaojun panicked.

 

“too late.” Donghyuck said, grabbing a piece of seaweed from Xiaojun’s pack.

 

 

“so do we have a plan?” Jeno asked and Renjun sighed then pinched his cheek.

 

 

“Yes we do.” Renjun said and smiled at his boyfriend.

 

 

“It’s really noce to know you brother.” Jaemin said and this time, Xiaojun took the courage to hug him.

 

 

“Me too.” Xiaojun said and they both exchange smiles.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: woah that was full of conversation, I am really sorry. Also, I made Xiaojun a little like Taeyong who is a bit introvert and doesn’t really have many friends in the industry. I made Jaemin a bit like Yuta, who has the ability to strike up friendship out of nowhere because he’s a little bit more outgoing.


	3. What Was Dad Like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I know some of you are excited to meet Yutae here but please be patient as I build up the story.

 

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

After dinner, Jaemin had led Xiaojun towards a clearing near the river where a few large smooth rocks were placed for sitting. There was lighting on the area and they sat on the rocks and looked at the serene river.

 

 

“What was dad like?” Jaemin asked and Xiaojun looked at him then nodded.

 

 

“Touchan was strict like a typical Japanese. He got a lot of pride in his roots and he raised me in protocols but he is still flexible when it comes to some of my wants.” Xiaojun started and Jaemin nodded. “He’s always training and travelling when he was in the national team and I could definitely see his determination to be the best version of himself, but despite that, he never really lacked as a father.” Xiaojun said and Jaemin looked at him with wide eyes and longing so he continued.  ‘I was homeschooled during my formative years because Touchan travels a lot and did not want me to be left in daycares. And I guess he wanted me sheltered and protected as much as he can.” Xiaojun smiled as he recalled hos Yuta tried his best to raise a son, being a single father and a top athlete.

 

 

“Did he sing to you?” Jaemin asked and Xiaojun hummed a bit.

 

 

‘He played the piano when I was younger but when I wanted to learn, he forbid me. He really didn’t want me to go to any music related field because it was a waste of time.” Xiaojun sighed and he felt a warm hand on his. He looked  up at Jaemin whi was smiling and he got the courage to tighten his hand around his twin brother. “But sometimes, I could hear him play softly while singing a particular song, I never heard of it even if I tried to research it.” Xiaojun finished. “What about dad?” He asked and Jaemin smiled and looked at the starry sky.

 

 

“Appa is a Korean version of Gordon Ramsay, he is good looking but a fire in the kitchen. He’s a top chef by the way.” Jaemin said and Xiaojun nodded.

 

 

“Am I good looking then?” Xiaojun asked and Jaemin laughed and nodded.

 

 

“Of course, you look like appa, you are handsome!” Jaemin replied.

 

 

“You are too! Especially when you smile, it’s very beautiful just like Touchan’s.” Xiaojun replied and Jaemin grinned at his ego being boosted.

 

 

“Appa is strict, he’s trained me to be the typical Korean who follows traditions and has respect for elders but he also taught me how to cook as this was his source of living.” Jaemin said then turned to Xiaojun. “You weren’t forced to learn football?” Jaemin asked and Xiaojun shook his head.

 

 

“Touchan doesn’t really want to force me into the sport after I sprained my ankle trying.” Xiaojun confessed and Jaemin laughed at that.

 

 

“You’re not athletic are you?” Jaemin asked and Xiaojun nodded. “That’s okay,we have Lucas on our team anyway.” Jaemin shrugged then sighed. “Appa doesn’t really show it often but I am sure he’s lonely. I sometimes find him in one of the studios dancing to a song I haven’t heard of, and it’s amazing how graceful appa dances. I guess after watching him once, I wanted to do the same. But appa forbid me to dance at all.” Jaemin sighed and Renjun pulled him into a side hug.

 

 

“Do you think music is something that made our dads fall out?” Xiaojun asked and Jaemin nodded.

 

 

“Maybe.” Jaemin replied.

 

 

“Oh, I think I recorded Touchan singing once.’ Xiaojun looked for his phone and Jaemin remembered that he too recorded his father dancing.

 

 

Once Xiaojun found the clip, he showed it to Jaemin who smiled seeing the side profile of his birth father but when Yuta started to sing, Jaemin gasped and asked for Xiaojun to pause the video. Jaemin then searched for the video of Taeyong and Xiaojun’s eyes widen at how handsome his father was. JAemin played the video and familiar chords blasted from the speaker while Taeyong danced gracefully to the song.

 

 

“Let’s play it together.” Jaemin suggested and Xiaojun nodded in agreement.

 

Once they put the two videos in sync, their jaws dropped and tears welled on their eyes because what they were seeing are their parents performing an unknown song, a song they now knew could be theirs and theirs alone. Taeyong moved gracefully as Yuta’s voice pierced through the night and they were left crying how perfect together their parents were despite the distance and the long years of separation.

 

 

“They look so perfect for each other.” Jaemin cried and Xiaojun just sobbed as he held his brother, he couldn’t agree more.

 

 

\----

 

 

“Where were you?” Renjun asked with a raised brow as Jaemin and Xiaojun entered the cabin while Lucas was about to collapse from heart failure.

 

 

“We were worried!” Lucas shouted and Hendery glared at his brother.

 

 

“Were you crying?” Jeno asked and Jaemin nodded as Xiaojun wanted to shrink.

 

 

“Okay, I guess they need to explain but we need to all calm down and give them space.” Mark said as he handed Xiaojun a bottle of water and Donghyuck handed a water bottle to Jaemin.

 

 

They sat down in the common room and both Xiaojun and Jaemin fiddled with their phones before they set it on the coffee table and played it. The other noticed a man on the piano on Xiaojun’s phone while Taeyong in the studio on Jamein’s phone. The music played on sync and both Yuta and Taeyong sang and danced like they were in the same place, like they were never separated. They gasped and Lucas, being the softy that he was, cried, prompting Donghyuck to hand him tissues while rolling his eyes. Lucas then wrapped his arm around Donghyuck which froze the younger, Mark saw it and scooted closer to Donghyuck and ested his head on the younger’s shoulder, Donghyuck gasped and froze, why was the Seo brothers being intimate with him? He could see Jeno grin at the side but he could care less.

 

“I never heard of this song.” Hendery mused and everyone nodded.

 

 

“I could ask appa, he works in the music industry, he could know the song or at least ask around for it.” Renjun offered.

 

 

“But that would be risky, we might get exposed.” Jeno answered him.

 

 

‘What if our parents get involved in this.” Mark snapped his fingers and straightened up. “Dad is pretty close with Taeyong samchon and he could force samchon to come at the culmination night and not avoid it like he does for the past years.” Mark argued and Lucas nodded.

 

 

“Great idea. Papa can sure sass him and Baba would support Papa if he knew the reason.” Lucas added.

 

 

“but what about Yuta Samchon?” Donghyuck asked and they all were stumped.

 

 

 

“Wait, wasn’t Taeil samchon and Dad close with someone in Busan?” Hendery asked and Renjun nodded.

 

 

“Ji Hansol-ssi?” Renjun asked and Xiaojun gasped.

 

 

“You know Jisol samchon?” Xaojun asked.

 

 

“Depends, does have a son named Jisung?” Renjun asked and Xiaojun nodded. “Great, we know him, Chenle would not stop blabbering about jisung after we visited them four years ago.” Renjun rolled his eyes and everyone grinned.

 

 

“We’ll get your parents back together!” Lucas was positive about it.

 

 

“What if they separated because they don’t love each other?” Jeno asked and Donghyuck threw a pillow at his twin.

 

 

“Obviously they still love each other if they perform such song with passion.” Donghyuck answered.

 

 

“But the song is in English.” Renjun pointed out.

 

 

 

“It means they were afraid to say 8 letters, It’s I love you.” Mark answered and Donghyuck blushed at Mark supporting his theory.

 

 

“Okay, tomorrow we’ll get to work out a plan for this, but for now, let’s all sleep.” Hendery urged them and they all went to their rooms, with Jaemin hugging his brother tightly before they separated.

 

 

“What was that Cas? Why were you hogging Donghyuck?” Mark threw a pillow at his brother.

 

 

“I got overwhelmed okay? It’s not on purpose!” Lucas threw a pillow back.

 

 

“Shut up both of you.” Hendery screamed and glared at the two older brothers. “Can’t you please be man enough and confess to Donghyuck instead of making the boy uncomfortable? He looked like he was going to get sick after the two of you launched yourselves at him!” Hendery shouted and Xiaojun wasn’t sure if he should be in there.

 

 

“Do you both like Donghyuck?” Xiaojun asked and both in question nodded. “I know I suck at love and stuff but if you continue invading his personal space without notice, it could really make him uncomfortable, or maybe get the wrong idea.” Xiaojun offered and Hendery nodded next to him.

 

 

“He makes sense.” Hendery said and then leaned in to kiss Xiaojun’s cheek making the boy blush. “For the record, I like you.” HE said then went to the bathroom to change, leaving a flustered Xiaojun and a gaping Mark and Lucas.

 

 

‘Damn, maknae scored before us.” Mark laughed and Lucas puled Xiaojun to sit on the bed.

 

 

‘He got that from Papa Ten.” Lucas remarked and Xiaojun blushed harder.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I hope you’ll like this and some webs are being weaved.


	4. A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: are you ready to meet Taeyong and Yuta? And the rest of the squad?
> 
> \----- 

 

 

After breakfast, the kids gathered for their morning stretch and then off to start the games. Xiaojun was surprised when Hendery held his hand as they walked to the assembly area, his cheeks blushing ever so slightly. “Are you uncomfortable?” Hendery asked and Xiaojun shook his head.

 

 

“This is just new, you weren’t kidding last night?” Xiaojun asked and Hendery shook his head and grinned at him.

 

 

 

“I like you. It may not be like a teen flick love story but I felt strongly for you, and it’s a first for me.” Hendery confessed and Xiaojun blushed even more.

 

 

“You sure are an expert flirt.” Xiaojun remarked and Hendery pouted.

 

 

“I am not.” Hendery stomped his feet earning the attention from his twins.

 

 

“He’s not. He barely even talks to his admirers, you’re the first he had been bold enough to acctally take the first move.” Mark explained and Hendery beamed a smile at him.

 

 

“Really, but you three are really handsome, shouldn’t you three have a blooming love life?” Xiaojun asked and all three of them laughed.

 

 

 

“You saw who we like?” Lucas asked and Xiaojun nodded. “Go figure why we’re single.” Lucas finished and Xiaojun laughed at that.

 

 

 

“Hey, are you two dating?” Jaemin ran to his brother and Xiaojun wasn’t sure how to answer that.

 

 

“Not yet. Just told him that I like him.” Hendery answered and Jaemin grinned at him.

 

 

“My bro is getting some action already.” Jaemin wiggled his brows suggestively making Xiaojun flush and the others laugh.

 

 

They had received instructions for the first activity and Lucas, being the over competitive one, and Jeno, whose bloodline had been warriors, immediately went to the front lines. Donghyuck rolled his eyes at them but followed them to talk strategies. It was a scavenger hunt and it’s just a warm up drill for them before the afternoon sportsfest. They received a list of things to find and Renjun, being the thinker that he was, he strategized and divided them into teams, with Donghyuck being paired up with Lucas and Mark since Hendery and Xiaojun needed time to get to know each other. Donghyuck hissed at his best friend but then sighed as he walked towards a grinning Mark and a smiling Lucas.

 

 

Before they went their way, Renjun reminded them to contact their parents to make sure they were on board with the plan. They had drawn it out during breakfast and it was an opportune time to implement it. They will make sure Jaemin and Xiaojun get their parents to meet if not reunite. Deep down they both know they really want to see their other father who they missed for most of their lives.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Jackson knocked on his boss’s room to hand in the invite for the culmination night. Taeyong groaned and dismissed his secretary, in favor of fixing up the private dinner he had to do for the Japanese Embassy in 2 weeks.

 

 

  
“But Taeyong, Jaemin would really want you there.” Jackson pouted. “This is Jaemin’s last camp and after this, he’ll be off to college and you won’t have time for him. He is all grown up and would rarely call or visit you.” Jackson reminded Taeyong, having a little day dream with his own children who rarely visit because of college.

 

 

“But this is an important event.” Taeyong pointed to the calendar and Jackson sighed.

 

“You have enough time to handle that after your return. And besides, your Japanese cuisine knowhow is one of the best in South Korea.” Jackson assured him.

 

 

Taeyong sighed and nodded. “I guess I need to give Jaemin more of my time.” Taeyong replied and Jackson smiled at that.

 

 

“That’s the spirit.” Jackson chirped and then left the office for him to confirm Taeyong’s attendance to the culmination night.

 

 

Taeyong opened the drawer of his desk and took out a picture of back he was a young teen who had dreams of making it big in the entertainment industry. He was smiling brightly with a person he longed to be with even after seventeen years of separation. Taeyong smiled sadly as he ran a finger on his husband’s face printed on the paper and his gold ring glistened as it caught the glowing lights.

 

 

“He looked like you Yuta, you should see Jaemin now.” Taeyong held back the tears and placed the picture back into its place. He ran a tired hand on his face and groaned, even after everything else that happened, he still loves Yuta like the day they first met.

 

 

\----- 

 

Yuta was checking the progress chart of the players he was handling to pick up the exercises he would recommend and the conditioning they had to do for them to improve their skills and endurance when Minseok, his colleague and conditioning coach informed him that Hansol was there to see him. Hansol appeared soon after with a letter that he handed to Yuta. The younger took it and read the contents, frowning as he had never heard that his presence is required for summer camp.

 

 

“It’s Xiaojun’s first and last camp, you can’t just leave him hanging!” Hansol argued even if Yuta hadn’t even said a word. “Can you imagine him there alone, with no parent to cheer for him? That would be cruel Yuta.” Hansol added and Yuta sighed and glared at his friend.

 

 

“I haven’t even said anything.” Yuta remarked. “I may have to file my leave of absence.” Yuta hummed and Hansol grinned,

 

 

 

“I already talked to Minho hyung, he was okay with it, the kids are on break anyway.” Hansol informed him and Yuta frowned.

 

 

“You really want me to go, you sound suspicious.’ Yuta narrowed his eyes on his friend.

 

 

“Look, Xiaojun is going to go off to college in spring and this is the only chance you’ll get to bond with him.” Hansol said stoically and Yuta laughed.

 

 

“You look ridiculous hyung. But okay, for my Junnie.” Yuta said and Hansol raised a thumbs up before leaving. 

 

 

Yuta sighed as he looked at the letter inviting him for the culmination night. He wondered hos his son was coping, if he was able to come out of his shell and make friends even just a few people who would accept an introverted kid like him. Yuta cursed his husband for giving his son the introverted genes but he also smiled as he took out a photo from his drawer, and looked at the face he had loved so much. Taeyong had been a boy with big dreams and he loved that about him. The ring on his finger felt heavy but comforting, like the hold of his husband all the years that they were together. Yuta had loved, still loves and will continue to love Taeyong but circumstances are not ideal for them and the separation had been their saving grace, but it doesn’t mean it was easy for them, at least for him it wasn’t. Yuta sighed even more seeing how Taeyong had clearly manifested on their son Xiaojun, and if he could talk to him, he would proudly show off their son to him.

 

But would he have the chance?

 

\----  

 

Johnny had a long day ahead of him but when Mark called in during coffee break, he was grinning like a mad man. He picked up the call and Mark excitedly told him about his day so far, minus the detail that him and Lucas almost suffocated Donghyuck with their cuddling. “Hey dad, uhm Do you know Nakamoto Yuta by any chance?” Mark asked and Johnny froze mid sip of his coffee.

 

 

“Why do you ask?” Johnny asked back.

 

 

“We met a certain Lee Xiaojun in camp and he said his father is Nakamoto Yuta.” Mark explained.

 

 

“oh, you met Xiaojun then, how is he?” Johnny asked and Mark knew his father would be on board.

 

 

“Fine, I guess Hendery is having a crush on him.” Mark tattled off and Johnny grinned, finally his youngest can have his own love interest. “So do you know Nakamoto Yuta then?” Mark asked again and Johnny sighed and nodded.

 

 

“he’s a close friend, a very special friend.” Johnny confessed. “What are you planning?” Johnny asked and Mark chuckled.

 

 

“Can we get them to meet on culmination night? We are going to prepare something for them and I just want Taeyong samchon to be there.” Mark said and Johnny instantly agreed.

 

 

“got you covered kiddo.” Johnny replied. “Say hi to your brothers for me.” Johnny said before he hanged up. He walked to his desk and instantly filed a leave of absence, this is more important than his work.

 

 

 -----

 

“Donghyuck, you know I am busy.” Doyoung had a really stressful job as an editor for a well-known magazine and his sons know that he doesn’t tolerate idle talk when he’s at work.

 

 

“I know papa but you’ve got to help my friend.” Donghyuck answered back, too much of a drama queen that Doyoung knew he got from him.

 

 

“What is it?” Doyoung asked as he rubbed his temples.

 

 

“We met Jaemin’s twin brother.” Donghyuck said and Doyoung almost dropped his phone.

 

 

“You what?” Doyoung asked just to confirm he heard it right.

 

 

“We met Jaemin’s twin. We looked at their birth certificates and they are bothers! Their birth fathers are both the same, It’s Nakamoto Yuta. My idol papa!” Donghyuck said and Doyoung paled, Yuta had returned.

 

 

“Are you sure?” Doyoung asked and Donghyuck insisted. “What are you planning?” Doyoung sighed and loosened his tie, he got to make this work, he wants to see his friend again.

 

 

\----

 

Taeil always had time for his sons, especially for Renjun, his precious first born, so when the boy called, he instantly answered it. “Yes baobei?” Taeil answered and Renjun greeted him happily.

 

“I sent a file on your email appa, can you help me with a song title?” Renjun asked and Taeil immediately opened his email to check the file. He played the song recording and Taeil’s jaw dropped hearing it.

 

 

“Where did you get this?” Taeil asked and Renjun perked up, his father is now interested.

 

 

“Jaemin. Taeyong Samchon dances to it but we don’t know the title. Mark hyung said the song is in English but we don’t know the title, maybe you know appa?” Renjun asked.

 

 

“It’s an unreleased song.” Taeil answered and Renjun was surprised. “it’s a song created by two people for them alone, it’s not a song made for the world to listen to.” Taeil answered and Renjun hummed.

 

 

“Is it about Jaemin’s parents?” Renjun asked and Taeil sensed a deeper conversation coming. “We met his twin brother Xiaojun.” Renjun informed his father who gasped.

 

 

‘Renjun where is he?” Taeil asked hurriedly.

 

 

“Here at camp.” Renjun replied and Taeil released a sigh.

 

 

“He’s your godbrother.” Taeil informed his son. “Sicheng and his best friend made a promise back in college to name their firstborns with Jun on their names.” Taeil informed him.

 

 

‘Oh so it is true that his godfather named him then?” Renjun asked.

 

 

 

“Your godfather named you Renjun.” Taeil informed him.

 

 

“Is my godfather named Nakamoto Yuta?” Renjun asked and Taeil hummed in acknowledgement.

 

 

“He’s a precious friend Renjun.” Taeil smiled bitterly, he had missed Yuta so much. “What are you planning?” Taeil asked and he could almost hear the smile on his son’s voice.

 

 

“Can you give me the chords and lyrics of the song? Jaemin and Xiaojun can perform it on culmination night.” Renjun asked Taeil was determined to help his friends get back together.

 

 

 

“I may need to ask Kun, but we’ll get it done.” Taeil assured his son.

 

 

“Thanks Appa!” Renjun was delighted. “Oh, and he’s with Hansol samchon, Xiaojun said he’s Yuta samchon’s best friend.” Renjun informed him and Taeil smiled at that.

 

 

“We’ll make sure Yuta will come, don’t worry.” Taeil assured his son who thanked him again before hanging up, they’ll do whatever it takes for his friends.

 

 

\-----  

 

 

Kun never liked being disturbed when he was preparing for his vocal lessons but when he received a call from Lucas, he had to take a deep breath and answer his son. The loud voice had always been his son’s unique charm, though he’s not sure where he got that, he is subdued while Johnny is a little tame and Ten is a bit more outgoing but not loud.

 

“Yes honey?” Kun answered and the rapid-fire mandarin attacked his ears. ‘Slow down Xuxi, I am listening.” Kun assured his son who took a deep breath and informed his father of a plan.

 

 

“Jaemin found his twin brother, his name is Xiaojun. We thought he was Chinese because of his name but he is Japanese. Can you believe that baba?” Lucas said and Kun hummed to inform his son that he was listening. “And get this, Hendery has a crush on Xiaojun!” Lucas was all giddy and it really amused Kun.

 

 

“You don’t get to tease your baby brother about crushes when you and Mark can’t confess to yours.” Kun reprimanded his son and Lucas groaned at him. “You said Xiaojun? Do you know his father’s name?” Kun asked.

 

“Yeah, Nakamoto Yuta, Donghyuck’s idol, the soccer player.” Lucas said and Kun smiled, Yuta is back.

 

 

“And why are you calling me?” Kun asked his son.

 

 

“We kind of need you to make sure Taeyong samchon attends the culmination night.” Lucas blurte out and Kun couldn’t agree more.

 

 

“Got you covered baobei.” He said and Lucas laughed and bid his goodbye.

 

 

He texted his husbands of what Lucas informed him and both Ten and Johnny responded that Hendery and Mark informed them as well. He also read how Ten was proud of his son for making a move while lightly cussing Johnny and Kun for not supporting Mark and Lucas enough to cconfess to their own crush.

 

_It’s not like we did not try. I am surprised Hendery made a move quickly, he’s usually the reserved one._

 

 

Kun typed out and he received a lot of emojis from Johnny.

 

 

There was a knock on the door and Kun beckoned his guest. Taeil had been his work partner for years, being a vocal instructor for idol trainees in the same agency. The older sat in front of him and sighed before asking if any of his sons called him. Kun nodded and informed him  of what Lucas had said. Taeil took out his phone and played a song which made Kun gasp, it was a song they heard a long time ago, a song that only their friends knew of.

 

 

“Who sent you that?” Kun asked Taeil.

 

 

“Renjun.” Taeil answered. “He wants the piano chords for this, said Xiaojun and Jaemin would want to play this.” Taeil said and Kun nodded. “He also requested for the lyrics and I am sure Ten and Johnny would be the best candidate for it.” Taeil said and Kun quickly called Ten, because as a dance instructor, he has a more flexible schedule than Johnny who is in marketing.

 

 

“Send me the file, we’ll go through it after my 11am.” Kun said and Taeil nodded and thanked him.

 

 

“Can we pull this off?” Taeil asked and Kun nodded.

 

 

“We all want them happy right?” Kun asked and Taeil grinned at him.

 

“Definitely.” Taeil replied and left the room to attend to his own schedule.

 

 

\----- 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hi! I brought my new laptop and guess what would be the first update I did? This one!!! Yay
> 
> the ball is rolling and we have a plan in action, let’s make Operation Yutae a success!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	5. Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Look what Yutae made the others do hahahaha let’s have the plan into action

 

 

 

 

\-----  

 

Lucas was extremely competitive and Xiaojun was immensely shocked and scared. Hendery was laughing loudly as he watched Xiaojun grimace as Lucas powered his way across the obstacle course, Jeno and Donghyuck right behind him.

 

 

‘Go for it Xuxi!!!!!” Mark cheered and then screeched as Donghyuck almost slipped, but Lucas saved him.

 

 

Renjun was cheering in Chinese and Jaemin reminded him that Jeno does not understand a thing so Renjun changed into Korean and they both cheered like dying whales on steroids.

 

 

“Are they really this brutal?” Xiaojun asked and Hendery nodded.

 

 

“yepp.” Hendery said, popping the ‘p’.

 

 

“I don’t think I can survive meeting your parents if your brothers are like this.” Xiaojun commented and Hendery gasped.

 

 

“You want to meet my parents already?” Hendery asked with a teasing grin and Xiaojun flushed making the former laugh loudly. “Chill, my parents are pretty tame compared to them, at least baba is.” Hendery added and Xiaojun pouted.

 

 

“Go for it!” Mark’s girlish scream rang and when they returned to the game, Lucas was cheering loudly as their team crossed the finish line first.

 

Mark ran to his brother and they both hugged an unsuspecting Donghyuck before kissing his cheeks in excitement. Donghyuck gasped and flushed and when both brothers realized what they did, it was Donghyuck who kissed both their cheeks then ran away with face as red as a beet root. Hendery gave a thumbs up to his brothers who then grinned and ran after Donghyuck. Jeno was tackled to the ground by both Renjun and Jaemin while praising him in both Chinese and Korean, and the middle of the three just laughed and enjoyed the kisses he received from his boyfriends.

 

\-----

 

It was lunch time when Taeil and Kun met at the younger’s office and Kun offered his lunch to the older, Taeil happily ate Kun’s food because even though the younger isn’t as good as Taeyonng, it is still delicious. Taeil played the clip once more and Kun tapped his desk to the rhythm before writing down the notes to his score book.

 

 

“This is really a heartfelt song they both worked on.” Taeil said and Kun nodded.

 

 

“I called Ten over, he’ll be here in a few minutes.” Kun informed Taeil who nodded, they needed him to transcribe the English lyrics.

 

Ten entered the room in a huff, ranting at how idols nowadays are full of air in their head. Kun extended his lunch box and took a mouthful before greeting Taeil with a lovely smile.

 

 

“tough bunch?” Taeil inquired and Ten nodded, being a choreographer was his dream but choreographing a bunch of stuck up trainees weren’t really high up on his list.

 

 

“So what about English transcript?” Ten asked and Taeil showed him the clip Renjun sent over. Ten gasped and grabbed the phone, listening to it and gasping even more.

 

 

“What are your plans?” Ten asked and both Kun and Taeil grinned at him.

 

 

\----

 

Jaehyun sighed as he met up Johnny for lunch. The two had set up a business in the tech industry right off college and with their hard work and ingenuity, they climbed up the hierarchy steadily. Jaehyun was all the development and Johnny was all about the marketing and the co-founders had set roots deep down and grew steadily in the years that passed.

 

Johnny had brought in his lunch box because even at his age, Kun preferred to cook for his kids and husbands. Jaehyun grinned as he too took out his lunch box, Doyoung did prepare them meticulously like the first time they got together and went on their first dates. They were sap but who cares, they have loving husbands who wakes up earlier than them to cook for them and they will eat whatever is inside these lunch boxes over take out.

 

 

“Jeno called me.” Jaehyun started and Johnny nodded. “I filed for leave already.” Jaehyun said and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Me too.” Johnny replied.

 

 

“You know, I never really knew the reason for their fallout, they were the strongest couple amongst us.” Jaehyun remarked and Johnny sighed.

 

 

“I don’t think they stopped loving each other though, Taeyong never did file for a divorce and he still wears his ring.” Johnny remarked.

 

 

“They are the stubborn couple amongst us too, so I guess this is why they are like this.” Jaehyun sighed and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“We could change it though, haven’t they suffered enough?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“I am all in with this one. I already had one of our RV’s set up for the drive, I also called Jackson hyung, said he’ll make sure his boss is going to that camp.” Jaehyun answered.

 

 

“You did not threaten Mark hyung right?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun pouted at him.

 

 

“Of course not. Why would I threaten my head game developer?” Jaehyun was taken aback. “Jackson hyung was just concerned after Jaemin asked for his birth certificate, and he got curious. Jaemin did confess to him and well, he’s on board to whatever will make his antsy boss happy.” Jaehyun explained and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Of course Jackson hyung loves Jaemin like his own son and would connive with him.” Johnny said and it made them both laugh.

 

 

\-----

 

Sicheng sighed as Doyoung entered his office, the editor does not visit HR unless it is important. Doyoung sat across him and Sicheng raised a brow and waited for his friend to speak.

 

 

“Did you receive a call from Renjun?” Doyoung asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

 

“They met Xiaojun.” Sicheng informed Doyoung who nodded.

 

 

“Do you think we should meddle now?” Doyoung asked and Sicheng frowned, this was the rare times Doyoung was unsure on his decision.

 

 

“Of course, this is our only chance.” Sicheng replied and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

The three of them went far back, and Yuta annoyed DOyoung and loved Sicheng. Yuta bickered a lot with Doyoung then showered Sicheng affection but at the end of the day, the three of them were best friends along with Kun and Ten. Yuta was their precious hyung and when Yuta had to give up his soccer scholarship for an internship, they were the ones who had to help find Yuta a source of income; they got each others’ backs then and now.

 

 

Sicheng hummed as he opened a file and allowed Doyoung to hear it, the older instantly gasped as he heard the familiar song. Doyoung’s eyes widened and Sicheng looked at him with a straight face.

 

 

“This is our only chance Doyoung hyung, our one shot to bring back them back together.” Sicheng said and DOyoung nodded.

 

 

“Let’s make Yuta hyung happy.” Doyoung said with a wide smile.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

It took all their lunch break and some more time in the afternoon to finish the song and Kun was playing it expertly on his keyboard. Ten was tearing up as Taeil sang the transcribed lyrics then quickly proceeded to hug each friend.

 

 

“Let’s make this count!” Ten said and the three of them high fived before Taeil sent the files to Renjun.

 

\---

 

Renjun squealed as he received the message from his father and he pulled Jaemin off of Jeno who he was sucking the hell out off as his reward for winning. “injunnie!” Jaemin whined but as soon as he saw the message, he screamed and went to knock to his twin brother in the common room. Xiaojun was surprised and he was sure his heart would give out if Jaemin screamed like that again.

 

 

“We got it. Come on we need to practice!” Jaemin said and Xiaojun was confused. The song, Renjun got the chords from Uncle Kun!” Jaemin said and Xiaojun all but screamed and hugged Hendery who was sitting next to him then ran out with Jaemin to the music hall where a piano was located.

 

 

Hendery heard snickers from his brothers but he shoved them playfully earning a groan from Donghyuck who was sandwiched between the two Seo brothers. “you three are so physical.” Donghyuck whined but a kiss on both cheeks silenced him.

 

 

“Yeah, we are.” Lucas said and Donghyuck shoved him away as he blushed.

 

 

Jaemin and Xiaojun got permission to use the piano and they thanked the camp organizers before heading towards the said instrument. They viewed the sheets from the mobile device and Xiaojun experimentally played the notes. It was a little off at first but after a few tries, Jaemin and Xiaojun’s eyes lit up, they got it.; at least the intro.

 

“Can you like sing while you play?” Jaemin asked and Xiaojun nodded.

 

 

“it would be easier with a guide.” Xiaojun said and Jaemin grinned because his Taeil samchon covered all the bases, he sent the recording of Kun’s piano, and him singing the guide, pluse the English lyrics transcribed by Ten. “We should thank them.” Xiaojun suggested and Jaemin grinned as he took a selca with his twin and then sending it to the group chat.

 

 

“I’ll add you here, give me your number.” Jaemin said as he fiddled with Renjun’s phone to add his twin.

 

The chat exploded with notifications and Jaemin assured them that it was okay to send it to their parents, to thank them. And he even asked Renjun to send the picture to his uncle Jackson and he will send it to Taeil Samchon and Sicheng samchon.

 

 

“Xiaojun’s phone buzzed and he took looked at the group chat and then saved the picture to send to his Jisol samchon.

 

 

\----

 

 

Taeil grabbed the phone when it buzzed with notification and he almost choked on his water as he showed it to his husband. Sicheng was wide eyed but then soon turned emotional as he looked at Jaemin and Xiaojun together, both looked like their fathers when they were younger.

 

 

Johnny was screaming then crying when he received the notification and it took both Kun and Ten to make him stop, the former nudging the latter when the Thai rolled his eyes dramatically. “They grew up to be mirror images off Yuta and Taeyong.” Johnny sobbed and Ten sighed and nuzzled his nose on Johnny’s cheek while Kun rubbed circles on his husband’s back. “I just want them to be happy.” Johnny sobbed and the two melted, they all wanted Yuta and Taeyong to be happy.

 

 

Jaehyun was grinning when he saw his husband wiping the tears away as he stirred the stew. Jaehyun wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist and kissed his temple, comforting him as best as he could. “They look so precious Jae.” Doyoung commented and Jaehyun wiped the tears off of his husband’s cheeks. “They surely are.” Jaehyun replied and kissed his husband.

 

 

Jackson took out his phone and saw the picture, he quickly became emotional about it. He never really knew Yuta for that long, only bumping at each other during training since Jackson was a basketball team member and Yuta a soccer team member in the university that they were in, but he knew how Taeyong valued him. He could see how Xiaojun resembled Taeyong so much, and he had wished that they were able to grow up together instead of meeting seventeen years later and devising a plan to get their parents back together. But maybe this is for the better. He pocketed his phone and went to the kitchen to inform Taeyong of the situation at the front, it was a full house tonight.

 

 

Hansol was having dinner with his family when his phone buzzed. He opted to ignore it but Marco had told him to attend to it. He looked at the message and the tears instantly fell from his eyes. Marco was worried but when Hansol handed the phone to his husband, Marco smiled and pulled his husband into a warm embrace. Kijung and Jisung both gagged but Marco shushed them in favor of comforting his husband. He knew how much Hansol cared for Yuta and Xiaojun and had learned the painful back story of Yuta and Taeyong, so this development was surely something they were happy to learn about.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I decided to give Ten, Sicheng and Jaehyun a bit of a spotlight too. And yes Yuta and Taeyong, your children, your friends and their children are working hard to get you back together.


	6. Let's Get it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Please read the title using Mark’s voice XD
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

\-----

 

“Are you sure you’re getting it down for tomorrow night?” Renjun asked as he stretched with Jaemin and the rest to practice what they were going to perform for culmination night.

 

 

‘Yeah, Xiaojun almost strained his fingers but he can do it.” Jaemin replied and almost instantly Hendery was checking Xiaojun’s fingers and looking at Xiaojun like a precious Japanese doll.

 

 

“Whipped” Mark and Lucas said at the same time aand they earned a punch on their arms courtesy of Donghyuck.

 

 

“You guys are all whipped.” Jeno remarked and Renjun glared at him. “Including me.” He added and Jaemin came to kiss his cheek.

 

 

“So, are you anywhere near completion?” Mark asked and Jaemin nodded.

 

 

“Xiaojun’s a really good pianist, he could be Johnny samchon’s son.” Jaemin remarked.

 

 

“Not in a million years, he can’t be my brother.” Hendery shouted and it made Xiaojun laugh.

 

 

“Chill.” Jaemin replied because he was sure Xiaojun’s going to combust soon with how red his face was, he was really like their father Taeyong, a tsundere through and through.

 

 

 

Jaemin approached Xiaojun and they went into the corner where the piano was set up and Xiaojun eagerly played while Jaemin started to dance. The rest was supposed to be practicing too, but when the two started, they kind of zoned out and stared at the two. Xiaojun’s finger danced across the keys beautifully and his voice was sweet as a lullaby. Jaemin’s moves were smooth and his body was flexible, his grace and presence was amazing. They were seeing two brothers who haven’t known each other’s existence yet connecting like it was there were no distance of separation. The way Xiaojun sang matches how Jaemin moves, and they felt the emotion of it.

 

 

They were clapping when the two ended their run and the two smiled and thanked them. They were mesmerized, and the Seo brothers who understood English perfectly had tears in their eyes. Xiaojun came to hug Hendery and the latter whispered a soft _Good Job_ to him, and Xiaojun felt like he belonged there in his arms.

 

 

“Okay, I know you guys want more moments together but we need to practice.” Renjun pulled his Hendery and Xiaojun blushed and moved away from Hendery as the two prepare for their song.

 

 

Jaemin and Xiaojun went back to their corner, fine tuning their work, checking if they were at par with their parents, they needed to be perfect for this, it’s their only shot at a happy ending.

 

\----

 

Taeyong groaned as Ten came  to the restaurant near closing time. Jackson hugged the younger tightly and it made the Thai laugh before leading him to the office. Kun had dropped Ten off to the restaurant to make sure Taeyong will pack and not get away from going to the camp. Jackson was fully on board with the plan so he had welcomed the younger warmly and offered some tea while he waited. Taeyong pouted at him but Ten just raised a brow, the two never changed.

 

 

They left at closing and Taeyong drove back to his apartment, a squeaky clean apartment that felt lonely; Ten couldn’t even tell if people lived there anymore. They went to Taeyong’s room and Ten sat on his friend’s bed as he watched over Taeyong packed his bag for the trip. Ten noticed the ring on Taeyong’s finger and he smiled sadly knowing that the fall out was nnever in Taeyong or Yuta’s intention but the two had somehow gotten themselves in that situation. Being friends with both Yuta and Taeyong had taught Ten how to respect their decision but it pained him that the two had to end up in such state while others around them lived happily with their families.

 

 

“What do you think Jaemin will perform?” Ten asked and Taeyong hummed, He wasn’t sure he knew his son well enough to answer. “You gotta spend more time with Jaemin.” Ten sighed and Taeyong raised a brow. “I’m not questioning your parental skills but just give the kid a few moments of your life, he’s not going to be with you forever.” Ten said and it hid a chord on Taeyong whose face suddenly fell.

 

Ten noticed the change and so he sat next to Taeyong and hugged him. “It’s okay to feel sad or lonely, but never think that we won’t be here to help you.” Ten said and Taeyong sobbed as he embraced Ten, because he knew, it was his fault they ended up this way but he can’t tell them, he can’t tell _him_.

 

 

\---

 

“It’s a long drive.” Yuta looked at Hansol who nodded. “Don’t you have work?” Yuta asked and Hansol shook his head making the Japanese sigh.

 

 

“We got invited by a close friend, he said his son is going to perform an he’ll be bringing his other son who ‘demanded Jisung be there or I’m not coming’.” Hansol drew quotation marks while his expression was blank making Yuta laugh.

 

 

“Okay, so you agreed on that premise?” Yuta asked and Hansol nodded.

 

 

”I wanted to watch Xiaojun too.” Hansol said and Yuta smiled bitterly

 

“Have I neglected him Hansol hyung?” Yuta asked while biting his lip, a nervous habit he had acquired but couldn’t shake off.

 

 

“You did what you could, it’s not like we can be perfect all the time.” Hansol replied and scooted over to embrace his friend. “What you did for him is commendable, not all agree but you raised him as best you could given the circumstances.” Hansol reminded Yuta and the younger smiled and tried to be positive.

 

 

“Thanks hyung.” Yuta said and hugged his friend tighter.

 

 

\---

 

Ten and Taeyong were waiting by the gate when the RV stopped to picked them up. Jaehyun had chosen the largest they have and along with it the comfort for the travel to camp. Chenle was also there, with Mark and Jackson’s youngest son Yangyang because the kids will meet up with Hansol’s own sons. Taeyong felt a little out of place with all the happy couples but they all glared at him, becausethey were all friends first before they got into relationships.

 

 

‘We haven’t had breakfast so please feel free to cook for us.” Jaehyun gestured to the kitchen area and Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

 

“It’s not safe to cook while we are moving.” Taeyong said and Johnny threw a cereal box to Jaehyun.

 

 

“We got tons of this for the promotion of the new game, eat up.” Johnny said and it made Taeyong laugh as Jaehyun pouted.

 

 

‘Oh shut up, if you did not insist last night we could have had breakfast.” Doyoung shove a pouting Jaehyun while Kun glared at him.

 

 

“We have kids here.” Kun reminded them.

 

  
“We are teens.” Chenle protested but Kun glared at him.

 

 

“Still kids in my eyes.” Kun replied and Chenle just sighed and returned to his game.

 

 

“You gotta try our new game.” Jaehyun nudged Taeyong while eating his cereal.

 

Johnny handed him a phone and Taeyong looked at the taller who just grinned at him. He looked at the game and sighed, well, he used to be a gamer himself so he could give this a try.

 

Half way through the trip, Johnny has to revoke the game from Taeyong in order for them to eat lunch, their driver joining them to eat. Kun and Doyoung thankfully had the cooking skills the other lacked so they were able to eat edible food. Taeyong praised them and the two thanked their master chef for the compliments.

 

\---

 

Yuta was surprised to see an RV pick him up but Hansol explained that his friend sent them for the trouble of asking Jisung to come to the camp. Yuta raised a brow at that but he was thankful for the comfort the vehicle brought for their trip. It will take a while but they had great company and the kids were hyper active, and Yuta was amazed with their innocent love, and he rolled his eyes at Hansol because no matter how he sees it, Jisung’s ‘ _friend_ ’ is as whipped as the cold cream he kept inside their fridge.

 

 

\---

 

“Are you nervous?” Jaemin asked as Xiaojun fidget’s with his dress shirt. The older of the two looked at his twin and nodded.

 

“It’s just, Tou-chan doesn’t really like me playing the piano and here I am going to play it and a song that will remind him of appa.” Xiaojun confessed and Jaemin nodded.

 

“I get you, okay?” Jaemin reassured his twin. “It’s not like appa approves of my dancing too.” Jaemin said and hugged his twin.

 

 

“If this doesn’t work, would you still be my brother?” Xiaojun asked when they broke apart and Jaemin smiled wide.

 

 

“Of course, you are and will always be my brother.” Jaemin said and it made Xiaojun genuinely smile.

 

 

 

The place was filling up and the camp coordinators welcomed them with happy smiles and led them towards the main campsite where a stage was set up. Taeyong found himself lost and for a brief moment, he felt like he knew someone pass by. He stopped on his tracks and slowly turned his head in search of a familiar figure, but no one came to familiarity, so he continued his way towards Johnny’s large frame. He sat by the first row, in between Ten and Jaehyun, and he focused his attention to the stage, waiting and anticipating what his son and his friends would be performing.

 

 

 

Hansol received a message from Taeil and he grinned and sent a reply before they alighted the parked RV. He talked to his sons and husband, informing them of the game plan and the two teens nodded, opting to forgo their meeting to help their uncle Yuta out. Hansol led them towards the campsite and sure enough Yuta felt he knew someone pass by, but Hansol had tugged him to walk faster to not drown with the growing crowd and Yuta had no choice but to follow his friend towards their seats at the front row, a little off to the right.

 

Yuta wasn’t sure if Xiaojun had made friends, and his heart sunk at the thought of his precious boy feeling left out and alone in this hell hole, with no one to understand him. Yuta had figured that Xiaojun was a lot like Taeyong and it bothered him how his son could never be sociable enough to gain friends of his own. But he hoped he could also find someone like Jaehyun or Johnny that would help him come out of his shell, he wished he could do more for his son.

 

 

The program started after the introduction and some reminders like the dinner party for the parents and campers, and the closing ceremony they have to attend the next day before they could leave the camp. The first few performers did pretty well with their singing and dancing. There was a cabin that played as a band and called themselves The East Light. They were pretty good and Taeyong found himself smiling as he reminisced his younger years, of wanting to pursue music as a career but then he felt a pang of longingness because aside from letting go of that dream, he let go of his other half.

 

 

The performances continued and when Renjun and Hendery were introduced, Taeyong was surprised; wasn’t it supposed to be Renjun and Jeno and Jaemin? They were in a relationship and they should naturally perform as a group. But when a Chinese song came up, Taeyong understood why. Renjun and Hendery have fathers who are vocal coaches, so he wasn’t surprised how good the two were and how perfectly they harmonized, it felt like watching Taeil and Kun perform during college programs, and it made him smile. Taeil and Sicheng were absolutely happy as they cheered for their son while Johnny was loud when he cheered for his own son.

 

 

Yuta felt the kid was familiar, Renjun seemed to resemble someone. Hendery too, he can’t point a finger, but it really felt like he was familiar, that face and voice, he can’t point a finger on it and it is gnawing on him.

 

When Jeno and Donghyuck were called to perform, Yuta felt something was off. The kids looked so familiar and their moves, it felt like he had seen or watched them, but his mind was hazy, and his memories were failing him, and that was scaring him.

 

 

The twins received thumbs up from their parents, they had always been supportive on their hobbies and pursuits, like Donghyuck’s liking to make-up and Doyoung full on bought him the entire Fenty Beuty collection in the right shade of Donghyuck’s skin tone. Taeyong was happy to see the twins perform just like how their parents did back then, Donghyuck seemed to inherit Doyoung’s stage presence and vocal prowess while Jeno clearly got his father’s charisma.

 

 

 

Mark and Lucas performed with Donghyuck as a guest vocalist and it hyped up everyone. Kun and Ten were proud of their sons and nudged Johnny who was almost crying now that Donghyuck can be his son-in-law, he had adored the kid ever since he was born. Doyoung snorted as Jaehyun was tearing up, his princess got himself boyfriends and sons of his best friends, what could be better than that?

 

 

Yuta felt uneasy as the program went, he still didn’t see Xiaojun and that bothers him, what if his son got bullied? But when the last performers were called, Yuta’s eyes widened, and he felt the world freeze as he focused his attention to two teens on stage: _Xiaojun and Jaemin_.

 

 

Taeyong was really confused, why was Jaemin not in any of his friends’ groups. Did he push his son too hard that Jaemin gave up his passion for dance? He felt guilt wash over him because he had passed on the stress and frustration he got from dancing to his son. But when the last performers were called out, he was stunned, because right in front of him were his twins, _Xiaojun and Jaemin_.

 

 

Xiaojun took a seat in front of the piano and he looked at Jaemin who stood on his side, back facing the audience and smiling at his twin reassuringly. Xiaojun took a deep breath and saw his father, it gave him boost of confidence, he’ll do this for them.

 

 

Xiaojun’s fingers pressed the keys softly and as soon as the first chord was played, Yuta bit his lip as his eyes started to water, this was their song, how could Xiaojun know?

 

As the intro progressed, Taeyong clenched his fist, how could Jaemin and Xiaojun know of this song? But as soon as Jaemin took a step back and turned, Taeyong was lost for words, he would recognize it any day, it was his own choreography.

 

Xiaojun started to sing and everyone held their breath, Xiaojun’s voice was soothing like a lullaby and Taeyong knew where he got that, Yuta’s voice was soft and sweet, something that calmed and assured him, it was like a soft blanket on winter. Taeyong tried to focus but this was too much, how could his sons be here of all places? How could they know of this song that held so much weight and meaning to him and Yuta? And if Xiaojun is here then does that mean Yuta is here too?  


 

Taeyong blinked and tears fall, did he deserve to see Yuta again?

 

 

Yuta felt like losing it, how could his sons be here and know this song? He had watched Taeyong perform his choreography enough to memorize each step and turn, each arm gesture and each head movement. Jaemin was executing it perfectly and the way Xiaojun just swayed and enveloped his twin brother’s moves amazed and hurt Yuta so much. The two had been apart since they were two, they lived with different fathers, raised in different cultures and had endured so much but the way they were performing, it was as if they hadn’t been separated, like they had been doing this for much longer; as if they were Yuta and Taeyong. And it hit him, was Taeyong here? Would he have a chance to see him again? Would he take the chance to make things better for them?

 

Yuta felt tears fall down his eyes, but he couldn’t move, his heart was pounding so hard and loud, it was stupid that he could still feel so much for someone who had abandoned him for the past 17 years. But he knew he could not love anyone but Taeyong, the Korean male had taken his heart and never returned it, that even if they were separated, he still loved, continued to love and will still love him with all his heart.

 

_When I close my eyes_

_it’s you that I find_

_When I close my eyes_

_If all it is 8 letters_

_Why is so hard to say?_

 

 

Taeyong could not take it, every note Xiaojun pressed on the keys and every step Jaemin took, it reminded him of what his life with Yuta was, of what happiness was. It reminded him of what he could have if he didn’t let go, if he had said those eight letters to the one that made him whole. He then looked up and across from his he saw him, like a beacon, his Yuta.

 

 

Yuta locked eyes with Taeyong and it felt like his world had spun in rewind. Taeyong still had his handsome features and his heart ached in longing, this was his other half, the love of his life. But was he still Taeyong’s beloved? He felt more tears fell from his eyes and he berated himself for feeling weak for someone ho had gave up on him. He wanted to hate Taeyong but right now, his heart wanted him back, he wanted his husband, he wanted his best friend, he wanted Taeyong.

 

 

As the outro was played and everyone was standing up and clapping, Taeyong and Yuta sat there locking gazes. Who would be the one to make the first move?

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: I just feel soft atm. That Yutae hug is all it takes to give my mind a few extra boost of inspiration. Yutae deserves the fluffiest stories hahahah but I ended up with a cliff hanger.
> 
>  
> 
> I kinda feel like Xiaojun looks like a mute here in the fic with how little conversation I give him but rest assured that he’s going to talk a bit more soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I just added The East Light in there because really liked them as performers. They are kids with big dreams and watching them perform always made me smile, I just see a lot of hope in them. But with the abuse that they received from their management, I hope they get their justice and receive better treatment and promotions; they are kids and they deserve nurturing, not abuse.
> 
>  


	7. If All It Is, Is Eight Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: guess who was feeding us shippers? Yeppp that’s Yutae because for the past few days, they are not being any subtle ^^

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Johnny was stunned, he did not really expect something this scale to happen. He knew from his husbands that the kids were planning to play the song Yuta and Taeyong worked on back in the days, but for Xiaojun to sing the song while Jaemin dance to it? He was taken aback, and waves of emotion wash over him. Both and Ten and Kun held his hands and he could feel wetness on his shoulders, then he too let his tears fall.

 

Doyoung wasn’t any better, because this he knew was something too personal for Taeyong and Yuta. It’s something they all knew in their friend circle as a dear song for the two, but to actually watch it being performed by their sons who were separated and see it unfold like they were watching Yuta and Taeyong did it way back? It was too much for Doyoung. He felt his husband’s arm around him and he sobbed harder, these friends were dear to him, and if only they could have stopped the fall out, or at least intervene a little earlier, this could have been happier.

 

Sicheng was holding back his tears but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from crying, because in front of him was his godson, his precious Xiaojun whom he loved dearly. Taeil pulled him close and held his hand, assuring him that he was there for him and Sicheng let it out, tears that were meant to be shed a long time ago.

 

 

There were applauses and Yuta knew something akin to a closing remarks, yet all he could hear was his own heart heavily pounding on his chest and his deep breathing while all he could see is the man across him, a few short meters away from him who had eyes as expressive as the bright lights and face perfect as the photograph he kept dearly.

 

_In front of him was Taeyong, and he couldn’t help but be hopeful._

 

Taeyong looked at him, all his attention was on him. He was beautiful, still as beautiful as the first da he laid eyes on him. He wanted to run to him and hold him, go down on his knees and ask for forgiveness, yet his limbs felt weak and his throat was dry. He felt helpless all of the sudden, and all the more panicked as he saw Yuta stood and turned his back on him, walking along an old friend he recognized as Hansol. Were they together? Taeyong bit his lip as he felt his heart break, but a tug on his arm made him look at Johnny who had red rimmed eyes and a sad smile.

 

 

“Jaemin is waiting for you.” Johnny informed him and Taeyong nodded, joining his friend as they walked back towards the cabins, were the kids would be waiting for their parents

 

 

He was thinking while walking, deep thoughts about Yuta, of how to approach him, how to ask for forgiveness and beg for him to come back, but it was difficult and he felt frustrated. They stopped abruptly and Taeyong was forced to look straight ahead and this time, he felt like his world just shattered, Yuta was holding his son, their son.

 

 

Yuta wasn’t sure how he would talk to Jaemin, but as soon as Xiaojun spotted him, the kid walked up to him with sad eyes. “I’m sorry.” Xiaojun said and Yuta was confused, why was Xiaojun apologizing?

 

 

“Why?” Yuta asked, sniffing a little.

 

 

“I know you don’t want me to play the piano and sing.” Xiaojun replied and it pulled on Yuta’s heartstrings. He knew his son was gifted musically, his parents were both musically inclined themselves but the separation made Yuta force something his son loved to be taboo.

 

 

“There’s nothing to apologize for Xiaojun.” Yuta smiled and pulled his son, kissing his temple like he used to.

 

Xiaojun held his father tightly, not wanting to let go, to assure him that he was there, he will be there for years to come. Yuta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he had hurt his son deeply with his selfish act, and he was willing to allow his son to spread his wings now and be who he want to be, even if it meant opening wounds. He opened his eyes and he gasped, and Xiaojun turned to see Jaemin standing a few feet away, nervously rubbing his nape as he looked at Xiaojun and Yuta. Yuta looked at his older sn and then back to the familiar face.

 

“Jaemin?” Yuta asked and the teen smiled a little and nodded. “Is that really you Jaemin?” Yuta asked as he approached the teen, and he stopped a good few feet as he asked again, and Jaemin smiled wider.

 

 

“Are you really my father?” Jaemin asked and Yuta’s tears broke as he wrapped the teen in a tight embrace.

 

Jaemin felt his own tears fall as he returned the embrace, tightly holding his father like he could disappear any minute.

 

 

“Is it really you Jaemin? My precious Nana?” Yuta asked, still holding his son tightly.

 

 

“Tou-chan?” Jaemin squeaked and it made Yuta sob even harder.

 

 

He had always dreamt of meeting his younger son, to hold him and talk to him, and this moment, this is a dream come true to him.

 

 

“I miss you so much Nana.” Yuta said, pulling away to cup his son’s cheeks and kiss his forehead. “I miss you so _so_ much.” Yuta emphasized and Jaemin nodded and embraced him again, burryign his face on his father’s neck and sobbing harder.

 

Jaemin felt overwhelmed, its as if his heart had yearned for his birth father, and having him here and holding him like this, he felt complete, secure and sheltered.

 

 

“Tou-chan.” Jaemin sobbed and he felt his father kiss his head as he rubbed circles on his back.

 

 

“I’m hear Nana, I’m here.” Yuta muttered.

 

 

 “Appa?” They heard Xiaojun and when they looked at where he was staring, Yuta gasped and let Jaemin go.

 

Yuta caught Taeyong’s eyes and for a brief moment they shared the same of emotions of longing, of adoration, of love.

 

 

\----

 

It wasn’t working out and they were both stressed and frustrated. Yuta got pregnant right before graduation and in a rush, they got married and moved back to Japan to raise their children. But fresh out of college with a family to raise is not ideal for a job hunting Taeyong who dreamt of making it big in the entertainment industry, of being a choreographer in the future. He was stressed beyond words but every time he came home with Yuta smiing at him and offering him something at least edible, his motivation was renewed. He would hold his husband close and kiss him tenderly, telling him how his day went. Yuta would always place both hands on his husband’s neck and kiss him three times before smiling wide and assuring him that things would get better.

 

 

_But things didn’t._

 

As the twins were born, Taeyong was juggling being a father of two, a husband and three jobs, two are part time. He still wanted to dance but being a dancer doesn’t pay much and it left him hopeless and worthless.

 

 

“Maybe I should take a job as well, I was looking into tutoring.” Yuta offered as they sat on their dinner table, cradling each a year old Jaemin and Xiaojun who were slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

 

“I can handle it okay, you don’t need to worry about it.” Taeyong assured him but Yuta was concerned, his husband didn’t get to rest as much as he could.

 

 

‘But Tae..” Yuta tried to argue again but Taeyong just glared at him and brought Jaemin to his crib. Yuta sighed as he followed Taeyong to the room to set their twins to their cribs and allowed them to sleep.

 

 

They slept with their backs on each other that night, and it wasn’t the last time.

 

 

Taeyong was furious when he saw Yuta inside a convenience store working, when he should be watching over their kids. They had a huge fight that night and things went downhill, Taeyong’s pride and ego was bruised while Yuta’s trust got tarnished.

 

 

“I will work to provide for this family Yuta.” Taeyong had screamed.

 

“It’s clearly not working Taeyong!” Yuta screamed back. ‘Im trying to help you but you won’t let me! I wanted to share the burden of this family, but you won’t allow me!” Yuta argued.

 

 

“Why can’t you see that I don’t need your help?” Taeyong had barked and Yuta blinked at Taeyong and held his tears back.

 

  
“You don’t?” Yuta asked and Taeyong blinked as he looked at his husband’s hurt face.

 

 

“It’s not what I wanted to say.” Taeyong averted his gaze and rubbed his neck, a habit he does when he was nervous or flustered.

 

 

“Then what do you want to say?” Yuta asked back. “That you don’t need me?” Yuta asked with teary eyes, red and swollen. Taeyong went silent and Yuta closed his eyes and turned his back, opting to go to bed than confront the man he loves.

 

 

“Yuta.” Taeyong called out but Yuta had locked their bedroom and Taeyong was left to sleep in the living room, heart heavy and head aching.

 

 

It didn’t get any better, maybe their love was still there, but their respect and trust for each other diminished through time, and to a breaking point, they were done. Taeyong entered their apartment and sighed as he heard a familiar song being played on the piano, something they had bought when they moved in, in hopes of their children acquiring their inclination to music.

 

 

Yuta started singing and it broke Taeyong’s heart as he watched his husband play their song in such melancholy, will they be able to fix themselves and their family.

 

 

“Are you tired of me?” Taeyong looked at Yuta who he realized had stopped playing and was looking at him.

 

 

“No, are you?” Taeyong asked back and Yuta sighed.

 

 

“no, but are we getting any better?” Yuta asked and again and Taeyong shook his head. “Remember this song, it was ours right?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded, remembering how they wrote it together, it was the same song they choreographed together and eventually performed together, with Taeyong proposing to Yuta at the end of the performance, and a passing grade for their Performing arts subject.

 

 

“It is still ours.” Taeyong answered.

 

 

“Do you still believe that?” Yuta asked back and this has been a thing for them, asking questions that they knew they failed to answer adequately.

 

 

Taeyong took a deep breath and stood next to the piano. “Play it.” Taeyong ordered and Yuta sighed, pressing the keys heavily, his heart translating the pain into the song.

 

Taeyong took heavy steps, and turned sharply, his body tensed and matched the music, a little to stiff and restraint but still beautiful and captivating. They both felt tears fall as each key emitted a heavy sound, and step echoed pain and torture. They both understood what it meant, what their minds were telling them to do, but their hearts were still fighting for it. The song felt different, and the choreography looked different, and they both knew that when the last note was played, it was over.

_They were over._

 

“I will miss you Taeyong.” Yuta muttered as they fell into a temporary bliss of naked bodies and heated kisses.

 

“I will miss you Yuta.” Taeyong cried out, lips sucking on skin and hands holding his lover close to his body.

 

 

They both fell asleep in the arms of their loved one but one of them woke up with an empty bed, half the closet swept clean and a child missing. Yuta wiped the tears that fell and took a robe before fetching his crying son. Xiaojun must have felt the separation of his twin and he felt pity, his son did not deserve this, their sons did not deserve a broken family.

 

 

\----

 

Yuta was hopeful as he looked at Taeyong, but as another minute passed and Taeyong wasn’t going to take a step forward, Yuta sighed and turned to his younger.

 

 

“I love you Jaemin-ah. Remember that even if we don’t see each other, I love you so much.” Yuta said and kissed his son’s forehead before pulling him into a tight embrace. “I love you.” Yuta muttered before letting him go and grabbing Xiaojun by his arm to leave.

 

 

Xiaojun bit his lip and looked at his other father one last time, and he felt tears fall from his eyes. Was he not glad to meet his other son? Did he hate him that much to leave him then and ignore him now? He was hurt but he smiled one last time to Jaemin and bowed to Taeyong before being dragged away by Yuta.

 

 

Taeyong’s eyes went wide as he saw his son’s face, how hurt his older son was, how disappointed he was. He wanted to run and grab Yuta, and to stop him from leaving but he couldn’t move. Jaemin looked at him and his heart break as his younger son felt like he was betrayed by his own father.

 

 

“Are you going to let Tou-chan go just like that?” Jaemin asked before breaking into a crying fit and Taeyong knew he had to do something, anything.

 

 

Taeyong looked at the two figures, slowly walking out of his life, and finally his body had come into an agreement, he wanted them back, he wanted them to stay. “Yuta!” Taeyong screamed out but the man did not stop nor looked back. “Yuta!” Taeyong started screaming and then broke into a run. He kept calling his husband’s name as he ran to catch up, he won’t let this opportunity slip from him. “Yuta!” Taeyong screamed and finally, he was able to pull Yuta away from Xiaojun and pull him close to his body, trapping the man in his tight embrace. “Yuta.” Taeyong muttered and he cried, never wanting to let this man go again. “Yuta.” He repeated and he felt his heart stop as familiar arms wrap around him.

 

 

“Taeyong.” Yuta’s voice was still as sweet as honey and Taeyong closed his eyes and held him tightly. “Taeyong.” Yuta repeated as their hold on each other tightened.

 

 

“Please don’t go.” Taeyong blurted out, pushing the younger off of him to cup his cheeks. He looked at his eyes and lingered on them. “Please stay.” He said, fresh tears falling from his tired eyes.

 

 

“I..” Yuta was lost for words.

 

 

“I love you.” Taeyong blurted out.  “I love you Yuta and I am sorry for being stupid.” Taeyong continued. “I let you go, I left you and Xiaojun and I am so stupid for doing it.” Taeyong then held both of Yuta’s hands, fingers playing with the cheap ring on his husband’s finger, something they could afford back then but they both treasured nonetheless. Taeyong then knelt down and it made Yuta gasp. “Please forgive me Yuta.” Taeyong professed. “I love you so much. I love you then, I love you now and I will still love you till forever.” Taeyong said and kissed both knuckles.

 

 

“You’re so stupid.” Yuta mutted but knelt down to meet his husband and then pulled him into a kiss, passionate and longing. “I waited for you.” He said as they broke apart and he rested his forehead onto Taeyong’s as they gaze into each other’s eyes. “I love you so much it hurts. I love you Taeyong.” Yuta was crying but the smile on his face told Taeyong something else, so he wrapped his arm around his husbands waist and kissed him, just as Yuta wrapped his own arms around his neck and caressed his nape like he used to.

 

 

“I love you too!” They heard Jaemin and before they knew it, They were knocked into the ground by Jaemin who dragged Xiaojun with him.

 

Yuta laughed as he held Jaemin close to him and Taeyong smiled as he pulled Xiaojun into an embrace and kissed his temple. “I miss you Xiao.” He muttered and the kid burst into tears and embraced his father tightly. Taeyong smiled wider and held him close, arms secured around his first born and never letting go.

 

 

“I miss you too appa.” Xiaojun cried out, because he does. He wanted to meet him too, and to be acknowledged.

 

 

“Please say that we’re going to be complete, that we are going to be a family again.” Jaemin asked and both Yuta and Taeyong looked at each other. “Please tell me you’re going to stay Tou-chan.” Jaemin held his father’s hand and then Xiaojun’s, like he’s afraid to let them go.

 

 

“If your father wants us to stay.” Yuta answered and Jaemin looked at his father with hopeful eyes.

 

 

“Of course.” Taeyong answered and the smile that simultaneously bloomed on Yuta’s and Jaemin’s faces made delighted Taeyong.

 

Jaemin launched himself onto his father who was still holding Xiaojun and they all lied on the ground, with Taeyong laughing whole-heartedly, finally able to hold his twins again. Yuta looked on to his husband and kids and settled himself next to Taeyong, brushing the hair off of his children and kissing each of their foreheads lovingly.

 

“I love you.” Yuta said while he looked deep into his husband’s eyes.

 

 

“I love you.” Taeyong replied with a wide smile.

 

 

Their moment was broken when they heard a loud booming sound and lights filled the sky. Xiaojun and Jaemin let their father go and sat on Yuta’s either side, while Taeyong positioned his head on his husband’s lap and grabbed his hand to kiss.

 

 

“We were not informed about the fireworks.” Xiaojun mused, wiping his tears with his hands.

 

 

“There shouldn’t be one.” Jaemin informed them but when they say Renjun, Jeno and Hendery waving at them, they both understood. “Who did it?” Jaemin mouthed to Renjun and he pointed to their fathers, and to Johnny, Ten, Kun and Doyoung taking their pictures. “Thank you!” Jaemin blew a kiss to which Renjun gladly took and blew one his way.

 

 

Jaemin then wrapped his arm around his father and rested his head on his shoulder as they watched the fireworks pain the sky in colors.

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: One major pet peeve of mine is being unable to provide a solid back story for Yutae. I want to justify their separation, I don’t want to spill it to you in passing. I hoped that I had given enough explanation on how they got to where they were.
> 
>  
> 
> And if you read the first a/n it said, Yutae getting back together, so yes, they are back together.


	8. Seventeen Years, But Who's Counting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did I write it like it ended? Well not yet.. because there are some things that needed resolving. They may have forgiven each other, but there is still a family to piece back together.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

\---

 

 

After the fireworks, they were all asked to gather at the camp mess hall for the dinner. Taeyong and Yuta apologized to the management for their commotion and the head was more than happy to be of actual help with their situation, quoting him that ‘building strong camaraderie is our goal and seeing that it rebuilt a family is a good feeling’. Taeyong and Yuta walked hand in hand to the mess hall and they both felt like they were back to being college students with young love blossoming. They were smiling so much that both Jaemin and Xiaojun were creeped out with how wide and bright their parents’ smiles were.

 

 

“I love them together but aren’t you creeped out?” Jaemin whispered to his brother who nodded.

 

 

“I love Tou-chan’s smile, but yeah, I get what you mean.” Xiaojun replied and they both giggled.

 

 

They all settled on their usual table, a tight squeeze now that they have a lot more people joining them. Taeyong pulled Yuta immediately to sit next to him and asked Xiaojun to sit on his other side, Jaemin opted to sit next to Yuta.

 

 

“So, are you back together?” Johnny asked as they were served food and both Yuta and Taeyong exchanged glances before nodding. “I would love to hear your back story but of course, this is a happy occasion so let’s keep that for a night with beer and soju.” Johnny remarked and they all laughed. “So, I want you to meet our sons, Lucas is Kun’s and Mark and Hendery are Ten’s” Johnny pointed to his sons who bowed at Yuta in respect.

 

 

“Oh, wow you have such a brood.” Yuta remarked.

 

 

“Hendery and Xioajun like each other.” Ten dropped and both Johnny and Kun glared at him. “It will be out eventually.” Ten shrugged and both Hendery and Xiaojun blushed.

 

 

“You’re too young!” Taeyong blurted out and Xiaojun looked at him with sad eyes.

 

 

“We were young too when we got together and have them. Let Xiaojun be.” Uta assured his son and Xiaojun smiled shyly. “At least we know Hendery came from a good household.” Yuta sassed and Taeyong could only sigh.

 

 

“These are our sons, Renjun and Chenle.” Taeil then introduced and Yuta’s eyes widened and looked at both Taeil and Sicheng.

 

“Renjun is your godson Yuta hung.” Sicheng said and Yuta smiled wide.

 

 

“Oh my baby? I named you honey!” Yuta said and Renjun smiled at him.

 

 

“And I named you Xiaojun.” Sicheng confessed.

 

 

“Oh, that’s why I have a Chinese name even though I am Japanese with a Korean surname?” Xiaojun asked and Sicheng chuckled but nodded.

 

 

“I apologize for that.” Sicheng said and Xiaojun was flustered but thanked his godfather.

 

 

“And here are my twins!” Doyoung proudly introduced Donghyuck and Jeno.

 

 

“I am a fan.” Donghyuck was grinning happily. “Can I take a picture with you? Please? I won’t post it on twitter if you don’t want to!” Donghyuck said and Yuta chuckled and smiled at him.

 

 

“Come here, go ahead.” Yuta offered his arms and Donghyuck instantly ran to him and hugged him before taking pictures of them together.

 

 

Hansol introduced his family as well and soon they were eating happily.

 

 

“So Jaemin, are you seeing anyone?” Yuta asked his youngest who smiled and nodded like a puppy.

 

 

“Jeno and Renjun.” Jaemin answered and Yuta choked on his food, prompting Taeyong to hand him water.

 

 

Yutag gladly took it then turned to Taeyong. “you dare limit Xiaojun but allowed Jaemin to date not just one but two boys?” Yuta raised a brow and Tayeong can’t come up with an answer to that.

 

 

“I.. I just got to meet him.” Taeyong replied and Yuta sighed.

 

 

“You can’t stop him from liking who he wants.” Yuta said and they all laughed, it’s as if they never separated with how Yuta integrated himself back into the circle.

 

 

“Oh shit.” Donghyuck muttered and Jaehyun looked at his son. “I’m sorry.” Donghyuck looked up to his father then to Yuta. “I just found out that there’s pictures of Taeyong Samchon and Yuta samchon spreading in twitter and rumors are spreading. I didn’t post it I promise!” Donghyuck handed Doyoung his phone and raised both hands in surrender.

 

Doyoung browsed the timeline and looked at Yuta and Taeyong with his wide eyes. Just before he could speak, both Yuta’s and Taeyong’s phones rang and surprisingly it was the same. They excused themselves to answer them and both Jaemin and Xiaojun turned to their friends who informed them of the pictures of their parents in their earlier stint.

 

 

“Appa’s popularity is no joke.” Xiaojun mused.

 

 

“He’s the Korean Ramsay.” Jaemin reminded his twin. “But what does this say?” Jaemin pointed to a Japanese article and Xiaojun translated it.

 

 

“It said, Japanese Top athlete Nakamoto Yuta having a secret lover.” Xioajun said and Jaemin gasped.

 

 

“Top Athlete?” Jaemin asked and Xiaojun nodded.

 

 

“Hello, I told you that like unlimited times.” Donghyuck groaned and Mark patted his back.

 

 

“Okay kids, eat up. This is something the adults will need to deal with.” Kun reprimanded them and the teens groaned but continued with their food while the adults looked at each other, they just got them back together and a mere rumor will not hinder their friends.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Yes Jackson hyung?” Taeyong asked and the other was spitting words like a rapper on drugs but thankfully Taeyong understood it. “Calm down hyung.” Taeyong replied with a sigh.

 

 

“Okay, tell me one thing I need to know Taeyong.” Jackson said and Taeyong grinned.

 

 

“I got him back.” Taeyong said and there were curses from the other line making Taeyong laugh. He knew Jackson would be ecstatic and hearing him curse in English, Mandarin, Cantonese and Korean is a sure fire deal that Jackson was in deed happy.

 

 

“Okay. Congratulations. Now off to the situation. What do you want me to tell them?” Jackson asked and Taeyong hummed.

 

 

“I want to discuss this with Yuta, I don’t want to make decisions that would affect us. Hyung, we just got back together.” Taeyong voiced out and Jackson agreed.

 

 

“I will tell them nothing at the moment. I want you to really think about it. You know that we will support you no matter what?” Jackson reassured him and Taeyong was grateful he had him in his life.

 

 

“Thanks hyung. Once we get back you take your family to a vacation!” Taeyong squealed.

 

 

“Nah, you need that more than I do. Besides, I am planning to take Mark hyung to our honeymoon, we are turning 25  next year!” Jackson said and he heard Jackson curse as Mark laughed at the background.

 

 

“Wasn’t that supposed to be a surprise?” Taeyong teased and Jackson huffed.

 

 

“Well, now it’s not. Keep me updated okay?” Jackson said and with Taeyong reassurance he hanged up.

 

 

 

\----- 

 

Yuta answered the phone calmly and Minseok’s voice filtered in.

 

“Yuta?” Minseok sounded unsure and Yuta had never heard the older like this.

 

“Yeah hyung, is there a problem?” Yuta asked back.

 

 

“Yeah, Minho called and asked about you, seems like there are rumors spreading about your secret relationship.” Minseok said and Yuta sighed.

 

 

“It spread so quickly.” Yuta sounded defeated.

 

 

“It’s your personal life and we respect that. Minho called me to get a hold of you and assured you that we’ll respect your decision and your personal life, but if you need our help, we will do whatever we can.” Minseok said and Yuta was grateful. It’s not like their manager was intimidating, but Minseok is someone he trust most and their manager knew that well.

 

 

“Thanks hyung. I want to discuss this with Taeyong first.” Yuta replied.

 

 

“Taeyong? You mean Lee Taeyong?” Minseok asked and Yuta confirmed. “No wonder it got spread quickly, Lee Taeyong is a big shot celebrity chef. Ah, but whatever you are comfortable to share I am okay with it.” Minseok assured hm. “We won’t release any confirmation, but we’ll try to fend off reporters.” Minseok said and Yuta thanked him sincerely.

 

 

Yuta went to find Taeyong and the latter was just looking for him too. They both shared a knowing glance and sighed.

 

 

“We need to talk.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded. “I love you and I don’t want to lose you.” Taeyong assured him and Yuta smiled and kissed his husband.

 

 

“You’re going to lose your reputation.” Yuta replied and Taeyong wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him tightly into an embrace.

 

 

“Don’t care.” He mumbled as he buried his face on Yuta’s neck. “I would choose you over reputation.” Taeyong added and it made Yuta smile.

 

 

“I’m sure we can work things out.” Yuta said and gently pushed Taeyong off of him. “We need to talk to someone.” Yuta informed him and Taeyong nodded, holding his husband’s hand and leading him back to their table.

 

 

When they returned, the look on their friend’s faces were hilarious, It was like they just came from a funeral. Yuta and Taeyong took their seats and Jaemin instantly hugged his father, surprising Yuta. Xiaojun tapped his father’s shoulder and when the older turned to look at his son, Xiaojun hugged him too and Taeyong was dumbfounded.

 

 

“We are not breaking up.” Taeyong announced and they all looked relieved.

 

 

“We wanted to ask Doyoung to help us though.” Yuta turned to Doyoung who looked at them with wide eyes. “We want you to write an exclusive on our story.” Yuta said with a smile.

 

 

“I don’t write anymore.” Doyoung replied and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“We know, but you started with writing.” Taeyong said and took Yuta’s hand to kiss it. “we want to share what we have and you’re the only one we can trust to write it as truthfully as possible.” Taeyong said and Jaehyun shook his husband.

 

 

“You can do this Doie!” Jaehyun said and both his twins gave him a hug.

 

 

“Remember how you corrected our journalism teacher for her grammar? You were so cool  papa! You can do this.” Donghyuck said and Doyoung was tearing up.

 

 

“You really want to trust me with your story?” Doyoung asked and both Yuta and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“But we gotta do it now Doyoung hyung, your monthly deadline is this coming Friday.” Sicheng reminded his hyung and Doyoung’s eyes widened.

 

 

“We’ll take the pictures, you just need to write it.” Johnny pointed to himself, Ten and Kun who smiled at him.

 

 

“We’ve got lots of gaming computers and laptops in the RV, but I am sure there are office apps in there.” Jaehyun assured and Doyoung looked at Yuta and Taeyong.

 

 

“You sure you want this?” Doyoung asked and both Yuta and Taeyong nodded. “Okay. But we gotta leave. With how the rumor is spreading, it won’t take long for paparazzis to come in here. I don’t want to risk ourselves or everyone around here.” Doyoung said and they all agreed.

 

 

“We were planning to go back to Busan tomorrow, we can do the interview there.” Yuta said and Hansol stopped his friend.

 

 

“Not tomorrow, now.” Hansol said and Taeil agreed.

 

 

“I’ll take care of the management. Go and prepare to leave.” Taeil said and Sicheng came with him, working as an HR, Sicheng is the right person to talk to the head.

 

 

The others hurriedly packed their stuffs and Jaehyun instructed their drivers that they will drive off to Busan. Sicheng and Taeil came back with a go signal and they all boarded the RV. The kids boarded the second RV and the parents were warried but assured them that they will behave and not do things that will make them grounded for life. Marco glared at his two sons but Hansol pulled him towards their own RV.

 

 

“I already placed the drinks in the cooler.” Their driver informed Jaehyun who thanked him and then proceeded to strap themselves for the trip.

 

 

Doyoung had just gotten off the phone with his boss and he smiled and asked for a laptop from Jaehyun. Johnny gave him one and he started writing down his questions for the interview. He looked so focus that Jaehyun can’t help but smile like a teenager looking at his crush.

 

 

“stop staring Jae!” Doyoung reprimanded his husband.

 

 

“Can’t I stare? You look so lovely all focused like that.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung rolled his eyes from the cheese. “Reminded me of the time you’re doing your thesis.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung flushed because that night when he finished his thesis… it was a magical night to be honest.

 

 

“No need to be shy, we are adults here.” Sicheng wolf whistled and it made Doyoung throw a pillow at the younger, and everyone burst out laughing.

 

 

“Gosh youa re all insufferable.” Doyoung hissed but everyone can see the smile on Doyoung’s face.

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

**_Neo Culture Exclusive Interview: Top Chef Taeyong and Top Athlete Yuta reveals their relationship_ **

 

 

**Seventeen Years But Who’s Counting**

_Written by: Doyoung Kim-Jung_

_Photos by: Johnny Seo, Ten Lee-Seo, Kun Qian-Seo_

 

 

                I rarely write feature articles as I climbed the hierarchy, but I felt entrusted with this particular story, something that the people involved believe that I, alone, can write.

 

The news broke of a secret relationship between two celebrities of their own right, about how they were seeing each other behind the public’s eyes. But little did we know about them, even for friends like me, I only knew the bare minimum.

 

 

“We didn’t make our relationship public for obvious reasons, we were both hurting.” Taeyong said when we started the interview, a few hours since the news broke and spread in social media. We were on board one of my family RV’s and driving back to Busan where Yuta currently lived with his son Xiaojun.

 

 

“We didn’t even know where we stand, there were no documents that stated we were separated, yet we weren’t together to declare.” Yuta added, sipping his tea that Taeyong memorized by heart.

 

 

The two go back, both were college sweethearts and project partners where, as cheesy as it sounds, brought them to like each other. They got married a little before graduation and they moved to Japan, and yes Yuta got pregnant. As far as my memory would recall, this was the most I could share, and what ever that follows, it’s what Yuta and Taeyong are willing to divulge and share to everyone.

 

 

“We started fine, Yuta and I made it work but it was tough and draining for me. I wanted to provide for my family and also fulfill my dream in pursuing dance as a career.” Taeyong said as he took Yuta’s hand and kissed it, a gesture I recalled that he had been doing way back in college. “But it didn’t pay much and I hated how I felt useless as a husband.” Taeyong said and Yuta looked at him with sad eyes.

 

 

“I didn’t understand why Taeyong didn’t want me to work back then, I just wanted to help because Taeyong looked so drained when he goes home. I didn’t know how he was hurting and how he felt self-depreciation. If I knew it back then, I could have done something, at least assured him.” Yuta answered and they shared fond gazes, as if they had never separated.

 

 

“Why did it took this long?” I asked them, a question that was bugging me since Taeyong returned to Korea some seventeen years ago.

 

I watched the two look at each other with confused eyes, and even without words, it seemed that they were communicating, the connection they were exuding was beyond words. “I was scared to face him and get rejected.” Taeyong confessed and I can tell how much fear my friend had, to lose the love of his life in a snap.

 

 

“But I won’t, I waited for you Taeyong.” Yuta said and I could see how sincere he was, if the hand that held his husband tightened was any indication.

 

 

“I guess I still beat myself up for leaving you.” Taeyong said and Yuta sighed and pulled his husband closer to himself.

 

It made me realize how strong their love truly was, or is rather. But they were afraid of righting their mistakes, anyone would.

 

 

Busan was Yuta’s home for the past years after retirement, and he had taken a job as a soccer coach, and when we arrived, Yuta gladly welcomed us to his home. It was early morning and we piled inside the apartment, with the kids trudging themselves inside Xiaojun’s room, probably to catch some sleep but I saw the older of the twins pulled his brother into a corner and apparently, he wanted to show his photo albums. Usually people would cringe at their baby pictures but for twins being separated this long, they were excited to get to know more of each other. I looked at them for a few more minutes and I can’t help but smile, because the twins resembled too much of their parents, aside from looking like carbon copies of Yuta and Taeyong, both brothers got a mix of their fathers’ personalities.

 

 

Taeyong insisted on cooking breakfast and it was not a surprise; the real surprise is the array of perfectly executed Japanese cuisine served in front of us like it was prepared in a high-class restaurant. Taeyong explained each dish with accuracy that Yuta was beaming proudly at his husband. Taeyong thanked Yuta and placed the best bowl of rice to his son, and the younger looked as his father with teary eyes.

 

 

“Tell me honestly how it taste okay?” Taeyong had asked his son so lovingly that I was holding back my tears, the two have been separated for seventeen years so it is quite a feat for them to reconnect.

 

 

The food were delicious as expected from Master Chef Taeyong, but hearing it from his son, Taeyong beamed with pride.

 

 

“Are you planning on moving?” I inquired and they both nodded.

 

 

“I want to be there for Jaemin.” Yuta answered and Jaemin smiled at his father, prompting the older to smile back. Watching the two smile made me feel like I am watching two suns lit up the world, they were bright and warm. “It will be a big adjustment for Xiaojun but I think we can handle it.” Yuta turned to his other son who smiled shyly and nodded.

 

 

“I wonder, did you ever think that your sons would meet again?” I asked them and They shook their heads at the same time.

 

 

“I was hoping but not really expecting.” Yuta answered first.  

 

“How do you feel about it?” I asked them and Both smiled wide.

 

 

“I wanted to thank them for this opportunity. Our sons did what we both couldn’t.” Taeyong answered and patted each son’s shoulder. “I would never be able to gather enough courage to face Yuta.” Taeyong confessed.

 

 

“What made you though?” Yuta asked and I watched Taeyong flush.

 

 

“I saw Xiaojun and felt the pain in my heart, and I saw hope in your eyes as if you’re waiting for me.” Taeyong answered, rubbing his thumb on Yuta’s cheek.

 

 

“I love you.” Yuta’s reply caught Taeyong off guard but the older of the two smiled and returned it, voice laced with affection.

 

 

If this is another couple, I would have gagged for the incessant flirting, but it’s Taeyong and Yuta who had waited too long for this reconciliation and reunion. I can’t really express to everyone what I was seeing, the pictures provide a glimpse of what they share, but to experience it with your own eyes, it is a marvelous thing and it made me recall my moments with my own husband; you just feel the love they have for each other.

 

The night the viral pictures were posted, a talent show was held and in that show, their twins, Xiaojun and Jaemin had teamed up for the first time and performed a song that was dear to both Taeyong and Yuta.

 

“Were you surprised with what your sons performed?” I asked them and they both nodded.

 

 

“I knew Xiaojun can paly the piano and sing a little, but I never really encouraged him. Music is something dear to me but it also reminded me of our fall out.” Yuta answered and he held his son and kissed his temple. “I was surprised that he knew the song. Who helped you?” Yuta turned to his son and Xiaojun looked at his twin for help, making Yuta chuckle.

 

“Jaemin is a really good dancer.” Taeyong praised his son and the smile on Jaemin was wide that it rivaled the sun. “The way he executed the dance perfectly, in his own interpretation.” Taeyong answered and I nodded in agreement. “What surprised me though was how he had learned it.” Taeyong finished and his son grinned sheepishly.

 

 

“The song was something dear to you if I remember correctly?” I asked them and they nodded.

 

 

“It’s our song. Always had been special to us for a lot of reasons.” Taeyong said. “And the choreography Jaemin performed is the last variation, it’s the one I danced before we separated.” Taeyong said and I could see tears pool on his eyes.

 

 

“You never really went public with the separation.” I pointed this out and both of them sighed.

 

 

“We cut ties but we never signed any papers, for all the times that we separated, we were still legally married.” Yuta answered and I noticed how he played with his ring. “I used Nakamoto as my name not to hide my marriage, but to protect Taeyong. I knew people would ask questions and I don’t want them digging into my past and disturb Taeyong. For all I know he could be married and had a family. Yuta explained further.

 

 

“I am married and had a family.” Taeyong smugly said and Yuta scoffed.

 

 

“Yeah, to me.” Yuta replied and they ended up laughing.

 

 

“You seem to really want to protect each other.” I commented and they both laughed louder.

 

 

“We do.” They said in unison.

 

 

“You know what, I wanted to show my sons how the original choreography went.” Taeyong suddenly stood and Yuta followed after his husband, digging into some drawers and pulling out a familiar CD case. “You still have it?” Taeyong asked with wide eyes and Yuta nodded with a smile.

 

 

Yuta played the song and the familiar song echoed inside the house. Yuta’s voice filtered in and the two danced fluidly to the music. My jaws dropped, because despite the time and distance, they still had the moves memorized by heart. I had seen this performance once before back in college and they are as good as I remember. I glanced at Xiaojun and Jaemin and I smiled as I watched the two get absorbed and mesmerized with how well their parents fit and dance together, they maybe called puzzle pieces.

 

 

Each step that Yuta and Taeyong took radiated emotions; of love and adoration. I watched as their bodies swayed gracefully to each note the melody enveloped them like they are in their own world. I recalled the ending of their performance back then, it was one of the most memorable performance they made. And I grinned because just like how it ended 2 decades ago, Taeyong ended this performance on bended knee, pulling out a ring, this time an expensive one encrusted in diamonds and one that he could not afford back then, and proposed to Yuta again.

 

 

“Please marry me again Yuta.” Taeyong looked hopeful and I could see Yuta tearing up as he nodded and handed his left hand. Taeyong slid it on his husband’s ring finger and smiled as he kissed him deeply.

 

 

“I’ll give you a wedding you deserve.” Taeyong mused and Yuta could only burst into tears.

 

 

Through this interview, I understood two yearning hearts who hid their relationship not because they were ashamed of it, but because they wanted to protect their other half. It made me wonder how they  could stand that long of a separation yet at the first sight of reconciliation, they had no qualms and just forgave each other then it’s as if time and distance did not exist. It made me believe in what power love holds, and how our hearts are resilient. Seventeen years is such a strong number, yet Taeyong and Yuta were stronger, and with an impending wedding, I guess it will just remain a number, because love will still be stronger.

 

 

 

_Check out exclusive behind cuts on Neo Culture’s official site and a glimpse of Xiaojun and Jaemin’s performance, Yuta and Taeyong’s proposal and a lot more candid shots of the hottest family in Seoul._

 

 

\-----  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I was really planning on Taeyong proposing again even before Idol Radio but lo and behold, Taeyong spoiled my story when he took Yuta’s missing ring, knelt and handed it back. Did you know how triggered I was because of that?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I would like to thank my sisters in Yutae Rin, Minnie and Gelu for pushing me to write updates ^^
> 
>  
> 
> I suck at writing articles and I don’t read much magazines so if Doyoung’s narrative sucks, please forgive me.
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, yes there will be a wedding.


	9. A Pleasant Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Update takes place after the article has been published

 

 

 

\----

 

It took a lot of talking and negotiating but they made it work. Sicheng had talked to Xiaojun’s principal and with a little help from Yuta’s Manager, they had successfully convinced the principal for the transfer. It turns out, Minho knew Kyuhyun , the principal at the school Xiaojun was intended to transfer, and put in good words for Xiaojun. Yuta thanked him profusely, but Minho just congratulated him getting back together and perhaps a good game if he happens to continue being a coach.

 

 

Yuta and Xiaojun quickly packed their belongings and in a matter of a week, had integrated their lives into Jaemin’s and Taeyong’s lives. The apartment now felt warm and with addiditonal pictures that hanged on the wall, it felt like the were never separated at all.

 

 

“Why can’t you come tonight?” Taeyong pouted as Yuta handed him his chef’s vest, a deep red and black that Yuta seemed to like on Taeyong the most.

 

 

“Because I had prior commitments.” Yuta answered and Taeyong sighed, he wanted Yuta to be there for him when he serves the Japanese Embassy contingencies. “We’ve tasted everything and we approved it, you will do well okay?” Yuta assured him and kissed his husband before buttoning the last few buttons on the uniform.

 

 

“I still wish you were there.” Taeyong sighed and kissed his husband once more.

 

 

“Hate to rain on your parade but appa, you gotta leave if you want to make sure our kitchen is not in chaos.” Jaemin said from the bedroom door and Tayeong sighed but nodded.

 

 

“We’ll behave, Jisol Samchon and Marco Samchon are going to be here to look after us!” Xiaojun added and Taeyong ruffled both of his son’s hair before giving them a kiss on their foreheads.

 

 

‘I trust you two.” Taeyong said and the two smiled as they handed his phone and keys.

 

 

“You’ll do well appa!” Xiaojun said to encourage his father.

 

 

“Break a leg but not the plates!” Jaemin said after and it made Taeyong laugh, remembering the plates he broke so many times when he couldn’t perfect his dishes.

 

 

“I won’t promise.” Taeyong said and waved goodbye then left the apartment to go to his restaurant.

 

 

Once they were sure that Taeyong had driven out of the complex, Jaemin and Xioajun immediately called and texted their friends who were waiting to implement their plan. Yuta leaned on the doorway as he watched his children scuttle around the apartment to get ready. Yuta couldn’t believe he had agreed to his twins to not tell Taeyong about his attendance at the private dinner for the Japanese Embassy just to surprise his husband but to be honest, he liked the idea of Taeyong seeing him again wearing something he knew Taeyong missed.

 

 

Xioajun came out of his room holding a suit bag and handed it to Yuta with a grin. Xiaojun had taken the effort to hide his kimono, away from Taeyong, to make sure the plan would go well. Yuta had just taken a bath prior and he was in his fluffy robe to change easily and xioajun had shoved him inside the bathroom to change into his Juban.

 

 

After Yuta had emerged from the bathroom in his juban, he was surprised to see Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun with Doyoung and Sicheng in their living room but seeing what Donghyuck was pulling with him, he understood, they really went all out on this one. Doyoung had explained how they had to find the perfect shade of foundation for him as Donghyuck set up his stuff on the vanity.

 

 

“it’s not yet my wedding.” Yuta had joked but Doyoung glared at him.

 

 

“Think of it as preparation.” Doyoung said and Yuta sighed and allowed Donghyuck to do his magic.

 

 

“How are the preparations?”  Yuta asked while Donghyuck made him wear a fluffy headband and Doyoung grinned at him.

 

 

“Great, Kun and Ten knew a lot in the entertainment industry to get a venue and the singers, and Sicheng pulled off with the catering and the hotel. And I had just contact for your suits.” Doyoung informed Yuta who hummed.

 

 

“Seo triplets are here!” Jaemin screamed from the living room and immediately Donghyuk was greeted by Mark and Lucas who handed each of them some drinks.

 

 

“Who drove you here?” Doyoung asked.

 

 

“Both baba and papa.” Mark answered and as if on cue, the two came bounding in to check the progress.

 

 

“This feels like highschool.” Ten remarked and Yuta chuckled as Donghyuck applied his foundation.

 

 

It took a few hours but Yuta’s hair and make up looked perfect that Kun had to take some pictures to keep. Yuta went to the bathroom to wear his entire Kimono and when he stepped out, their jaws dropped at the stunning Japanese.

 

 

“No wonder Taeyong fell for you.” Kun remarked and snap some more photos.

 

 

“Can.. Can you wear a kimono on your wedding?” Jaemin asked and Yuta smiled and nodded.

 

 

“Of course.” Yuta answered and Jaemin smiled as well.

 

 

“Then can I wear one too?” Jaemin asked and Yuta turned to Doyoung.

 

 

“it’ll be a challenge but of course you can!” Doyoung remarked.

 

 

“Can I wear a hanbok then?” Xiaojun asked and Doyoung smiled.

 

 

“Definitely!” He replied.

 

 

“Okay, family picture!” Ten shouted and the three gathered in the living room to pose for Ten and Kun.

 

Sicheng had called in a taxi for him because even though Yuta can drive, they did not want the Kimono to be creased in any way possible. Yuta thanked them once more and he left the apartment, trusting his sons not to set it on fire.

 

“We’ll stay here to continue planning your wedding with your sons.” Scheng reminded his friend.

 

 

“We’ll cook don’t worry.” Kun assured him and Yuta bid goodbye.

 

 

\----

 

Taeyong was nervous, a whole lot of nervous, and it was something Jackson thought he won’t see his boss be. He was checking and rechecking the ingredients and the plates, and it elevated the kitchen’s stress level to a whole new high. He pulled the boss out of the kitchen and into the back room and Jackson can see the vulnerable face of his boss and made him frown.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Jackson asked and Taeyong stayed silent. “You want me to call Yuta?” He asked and Taeyong looked at his secretary and nodded. Jackson immediately got his phone and dialed Yuta’s number, once the line picked up, he shoved it to his boss.

 

 

“Hello, Jackson hyung” Yuta’s voice was soft and Taeyong instantly smiled.

 

“Yukkuri.” Taeyong breathed out and Yuta stayed silent for a few seconds before he laughed.

 

 

“TY track are you nervous?” Yuta asked and hearing a familiar nickname, Taeyong smiled wider.

 

 

“Yeah.” Taeyong breathed out and Yuta hummed.

 

 

“You’ll do well. Your Japanese is good and your food is great, just enjoy this opportunity and take it as a rehearsal dinner ‘kay?” Yuta said and Taeyong sighed.

 

 

“I’m not cooking for our wedding.” Taeyong informed him.

 

 

“Yeah, you were banned by Sicheng.” Yuta chuckled. “Just relax and enjoy the night, I will give you a reward later.” Yuta said and that perked Taeyong up.

 

 

“Really?” Taeyong asked and Yuta hummed. “See you later Yukkuri.” Taeyong said and they bid their goodbyes.

 

 

Taeyong handed the phone back to Jackson and the secretary could see his boss’ game face was on. He smiled as he followed his boss back to the kitchen and they gathered for the last minute instructions. Everyone breathed out in relief to see their boss back into his usual self that they preferred and got into action, preparing for a special dinner.

 

 

Jackson was tasked to greet the guest and he put on his charming smile as he greeted the Japanese contingents but had to stop and blink a couple of times when he saw Yuta stepped out of a car. Yuta grinned and bowed at him and Jackson grinned back.

 

 

“Was he expecting you?” Jackson asked and Yuta shook his head. “Good, I didn’t tell him you were in the guest list.” Jackson said and they shared a good laugh.

 

 

The guests mingled at as they were gathered into the restaurant, and they settled on their seats. Yuta was invited long before due to his contribution as an athlete and the Japanese Embassy was planning to give him an award in the coming year end party along with other personalities who had made an impact in both Japan and South Korea. He found himself next to his idols, world star and emperors of Kpop, Tohoshinki, and he was delighted to be given and opportunity to talk to them.

 

 

Once all guests were settled, Taeyong made his presence known to introduce his courses and his gratitude to host the private dinner. Yuta smiled as he watched his husband walk out from his kitchen wearing the red and black chef uniform, a color that matches his own kimono. Taeyong walked confidently to greet his guests but when he locked eyes with Yuta, his world stopped.

 

“Yukkuri?” Taeyong called out and Yuta smiled and walked up to him. “What are you doing here?” Taeyong asked.

 

 

“I am invited.” Yuta replied and Taeyong looked at Jackson who was grinning at him. ‘To be honest, I did not know it was your restaurant before I confirmed my attendance.” Yuta explained then turned to the Japanese Ambassador and spoke in Japanese. “ _He’s my husband_.” He informed him and the man nodded and smiled.

 

 

“ _We were informed. Did you surprise him?”_ the older man asked and Yuta nodded making the man laugh. “ _It’s nice too see you still are playful with each other.”_  The ambassador laughed and Taeyong smiled.

 

 

“ _Thank you.”_ Taeyong replied fluently and the ambassador was caught off guard. “ _I started learning Japanese for Yuta and had stayed in Japan for a couple of years so I am fluent with the language.”_ Taeyong explained and the guests all nodded in understanding. ‘ _I must say, I did not know it will come in handy but I guess, we are always hit with surprises.”_ Taeyong said and chuckled, making everyone laugh. “ _Excuse my behavior but I must compliment my husband, it’s the first time in a long time that I’ve seen him wear a kimono, and god, he’s stunning.”_ Taeyong said and they all laughed while Yuta blushed then kissed his husband before he returned to his seat.

 

 

“ _This dinner was conceptualized with Japan as the center and Korea as a partner, I could say I drew inspiration from Yuta and my relationship, a push and pull, a battle that was settled, a synergy of two culture.”_ Taeyong spoke with stars in his eyes and Yuta smiled at him, swelling with pride. “ _I hope you’ll enjoy what we’ll serve to you as representation of myself expressing your culture._ ” Taeyong said and everyone applauded.

 

Once Taeyong retreated to his kitchen, his staffs were grinning and they were sure their head chef was delighted to see his husband. Taeyong felt ecstatic and his previous nervousness was washed away with Yuta’s healing smile. Taeyong had checked the plates before he had called for service and the waiters eagerly lined after Taeyong.

 

“ _My first course is fitted for summer, it’s a Chilled Tofu with Kimchi. Please enjoy the delicate texture of the silken tofu with Japanese soy sauce and a touch of Kimchi to contrast._ ” Taeyong informed them and the waiters served them the delicate plate.

 

The guest applauded, and they gladly tasted the dish, pleased smiles appeared on their faces as the conversation started. Yuta was beaming as he heard the compliments poured in for his husband.

 

Taeyong returned to introduce the entrees and everyone was delighted as plates of sashimi, sushi, robata and tempura were placed for them to share. The atmosphere that the plates gave was homely and this was what Taeyong wanted to capture, the feeling of home, with Yuta he was at home. Conversations around the table were light and nostalgic and as Taeyong came back to check up on them, holding sake to pour for his guests, he received compliments of various kinds. He thanked them sincerely, yet the most heartfelt compliment came in the proud smile of his husband who was absolutely beautiful and beaming as he looked at Taeyong.

 

 

“ _Taeyong-kun, your food is impeccable.”_ The ambassador said and Taeyong thanked him sincerely.

 

“ _We still have dessert, please enjoy the meal up to the last dish._ ” Taeyong said and the ambassador smiled and nodded.

 

The dessert was simple but beautiful, the waiters served Daifuku and Namagashi along with carefully brewed matcha. Taeyong was not sure about this as he knew that serving tea is something ceremonial to Japanese but Yuta assured him that it was okay and that they will appreciate the gesture; it was not a tea ceremony, it is a homage to a tradition. The delightful faces of the guests were enough confirmation and the resounding applause that he received after was music to his ears.

 

 

The night ended when the guests leave and both Yuta and Taeyong thanked them as they exited the restaurant. The ambassador shook hands with both of them and congratulated them as well as thanking them for such a pleasurable night. As the doors closed, Taeyong pulled Yuta into an embrace, breathed his scent and just dwelled upon the warmth his husband radiated.

 

 

“You did great Taeyong.” Yuta whispered and Taeyong hummed before he kissed Yuta’s neck.

 

 

“You look really stunning.” Taeyong said and kissed his husband, lips warm and sweet like the daifuku.

 

 

“You missed me wearing a kimono?” Yuta asked teasingly and Taeyong nodded. “What about taking it off of me?” Yuta asked and Taeyong gaped before grinning at his husband. “You deserve a reward, and the kids are with Doyoung and Kun.” Yuta winked and Taeyong hurriedly pulled his husband towards the back door while yelling at Jackson to close up.

 

 

Yuta laughed as he ran behind Taeyong, waving at Jackson who was grinning and towards the staff who waved at him and wished him luck. “Do I expect you tomorrow?” Jackson yelled, and he was sure a loud ‘No’ was yelled back as the door closed behind the couple. Jackson laughed and instructed the staffs to clean up, they are on their own tomorrow and they could not afford a slip up.

 

 

“Finally, Chef Lee got to have his well-deserved vacation.” A junior staff muttered, and Jackson laughed at him.

 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Jackson asked back and everyone celebrated by drinking the sake reserved for them, too bad Taeyong had to miss it but they were sure Taeyong deserve a different high that only Yuta can provide.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I searched for Japanese food and I got hungry writing this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> And I know this is a PG-13 type of fic but would you want to know what happened to Yutae after dinner?
> 
> Holler at me ^^


	10. It's Been A While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Well you asked for this so you better be ready for what I will give you.
> 
> If you’ve read my other smuts, you may have an idea on what will go down in this chapter.

 

 

 

\---

 

It’s been a while and both of them were thrumming with excitement. The last time they were intimate was the night before they separated, and that was something neither of them wanted to remember. Taeyong drove as fast as he could and Yuta was a little nervous but he trusted his husband with this one. Once they reached their apartment in record time, Yuta found himself being slammed on the front door and his lips ravished hungrily.

 

“Tae, the Kimono” Yuta gasped as Taeyong nipped on his neck.

 

“What about it?” Taeyong growled and the feral look on his husband turned him on.

 

 

“Fuck.” Yuta let out and it made Taeyong grin at him.

 

 

“Well yes Yukkuri, I’ll gladly fuck you.” Taeyong growled and soon he was pulling Yuta towards their bedroom.

 

 

“Have you done this aside from me?” Taeyong asked with forlorn expression and Yuta pulled his husband and kissed him tenderly.

 

 

“Tried to but I can’t bring myself to, I’m committed to you.”  Yuta answered. “I’m all yours Taeyong.” He licked the shell of his husband’s ear and Taeyong shivered in delight. “Are you mine?” Yuta grinned as the hands wrapped around him tightly and Taeyong’s mouth latched unto his neck and sucked the skin until it bruised.

 

 

“Yours. Always yours Yuta.” Taeyong  growled and with deft hands, he untied the obi and let it fall onto the floor.

 

 

Taeyong then untied the Koshi-himo and  Yuta shrugged the Kimono leaving him in his Juban. Taeyong’s eyes sparkled as he watched Yuta take off the layers of the crafted cloth that was made to showcase the Japanese. Taeyong had loved seeing Yuta in kimono, not a secret between them and he had taken a liking into taking them off. He remembered the first time he had seen Yuta wore one, and that led into a night of passion and a ruined kimono.

 

“You’re so perfect.” Taeyong kissed his husband’s lips and Yuta loosened his Koshi-himo, leaving his Juban open and his body bare for Taeyong. “So perfect.” Taeyong moaned out as he pulled Yuta close to his body and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Yuta fumbled on the buttons of Taeyong’s uniform but when he managed to get them all off, he sucked on the skin and licked a trail down Taeyong’s body.  He was about to go down on Taeyong when the older pulled him back to kiss him on the lips.

 

“Like the first time.” Taeyong muttered and Yuta moaned and ground his hips on Taeyong lap, arching his back as Taeyong gripped his tiny waist. “Don’t hold back Yuta.” Taeyong moaned, his cock hardening with every move Yuta was making. “Just like that.” Taeyong moaned.

 

“Want you so bad Taeyong.” Yuta whined and Taeyong quickly unzipped his pants and let his cock loose. Yuta gasped as he felt the organ tease his hole but whined soon after as the tip touched his hole, slowly trying to breach in and pry him open.

 

 

“It’s been so long.” Yuta panted as Taeyong pushed in and the Juban slipped passed his shoulders and lied on his arms, now his back exposed. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong and planted his knees firmly on the mattress as he tried to lower himself onto the hard shaft at the same time that Taeyong pushes in.

 

 

“Slowly, babe.” Teyong hissed but Yuta did not heed his words and pushed his body down. Yuta cried in pain and it broke Taeyong’s heart, he didn’t want to hurt Yuta, not anymore. “Yukkuri.” Taeyong whispered as Yuta shed tears.

 

 

“I’m Okay, I want to feel like the first time.” Yuta breathed out and Taeyong nodded, it feels like their first time anyway.

 

 

“I’ll make every inch of your body remember that night when I take everything from you and gave you everything in me.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded while tears fell from his eyes.

 

 

“I want you Taeyong, every inch of you.” Yuta replied and lifted his hips up before slamming down, enveloping Taeyong’s cock in overwhelming warmth.

 

“You feel so good Yuta.” Taeyong hummed as he massaged Yuta’s hips.

 

“You too Taeyong. Fuck.” Yuta threw his head back as Taeyong sucked on his nipple. “so good.” Yuta moaned.

 

 

“You think you can move?” Taeyong asked and Yuta lifted his hips up and then slammed back down.

 

 

“Yeah, I can.” Yuta moaned out and with a bit of assistance from Taeyong, Yuta started bouncing up and down Taeyong’s cock. Riding him was one of Yuta’s kink way back in the days and Taeyong loved watching Yuta fuck himself senseless, only fueling his desire to give the Japanese intense pleasure. “God this feels so good. Taeyong. Fuck you’re so good.” Yuta moaned out and Taeyong can’t help but grin at how Yuta was expressing himself.

 

 

“You feels so good Yuta.” Taeyong moaned out, grip tightening as Yuta leaned in to kiss him while his hips were still riding him expertly like it did seventeen years ago. “Fuck Yuta.” Taeyong cursed as Yuta hastened his pace.

 

 

“Taeyong, fuck me.” Yuta whined and Taeyong flipped their positions and spread his husband’s legs far apart and rammed inside him. “Fuck yes. Yes yes.” Yuta cuursed out and Taeyong grinned as he tried to find the younger’s prostate.

 

 

“You look like a goddess yukkuri.” Taeyong smirked as he watched his husband’s face that was clearly lost in ecstasy while the silk cloth of his juban still clung onto his lean body.

 

 

“Come inside me Taeyong, want to feel you come inside me.” Yuta muttered, head digging back into the mattress from the sheer pleasure his husband was giving him. “want to feel you come inside me.” Yuta repeated and Taeyong thrust faster, and deeper to make sure Yuta can feel him in his entirety.

 

 

“Want me to fill you up?” Taeyong asked and Ytua nodded.

 

 

“Fuck Yes.” Yuta answered and this time, Taeyong lifted both of Yuta’s legs and pushed it towards the younger’s body, raising Yuta’s hips up in the air.

 

He braced himself, planting his feet firmly on the mattress and rammed into the abused, and bleeding now that Taeyong noticed it, hole. Yuta screamed loudly as the position made him feel the cock go deeper and harder and promptly lost his sanity as he screamed his husband’s name over and over again.

 

 

“Yes, tell everyone who you belong to.” Taeyong growled, thrust harsher and faster than the previous one. “I will make you come untouched like the first time, I will fill you up with my come like the first time and you will only remember the feeling of me inside you because there is no one that can treat you like I do.” Taeyong grunted, face revealing how close he was and Yuta had just nodded and screamed a string of yeses and curses, mind too blank to even register what Taeyong was saying.

 

 

Yuta screamed loudly as he came, cock shooting white ribbons and hitting their naked skin. “Fuck Taeyong. Fuck me. Want your come’ Yuta whined and soon Taeyong moaned loudly and released his load inside Yuta who sighed contently.

 

“Yuta.” Taeyong breathed out as he released the younger’s legs and Yuta was smiling wide at him, and he could see the love in the Japanese’s eyes.

 

 

“I love you Taeyong.” Yuta whispered and pulled his husband into a lazy kiss. Taeyong smiled as he kissed back, cradling his lover and pulling him close to his body as he lied next to him.

 

 

“I love you more.” Taeyong replied and they kissed some more before their eyes drooped and they slipped into a slumber.

 

 

\----

 

 

 

“Please tell me you used protection.” Jaemin remarked as they saw their parent kiss feverishly in the kitchen upon their return.

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Taeyong asked innocently but Jaemin glared at his father.

 

 

“We are not ten-year-old appa. And before you ask any more question, yes we do have sex ed so we know okay?’ Jaemin plopped down on a chair and Xiaojun copied his twin brother.

 

 

“We didn’t” Yuta admitted and Taeyong gaped at him. “What’s the use of hiding it? they are of legal age.” Yuta said matter-of-factly.

 

 

“Please tell me you’re not fertile.” Jaemin groaned and Yuta laughed nervously. “What are you rabbits?” Jaemin groaned and Taeyong felt offended. ‘You can’t give us the talk if you yourselves don’t practice it.” Jaemin glared at them.

 

 

“First off, we’re married. Second, we hadn’t done it in seventeen years, do you expect me to hold back and look for a condom?” Taeyong asked and this time it was Xiaojun who spoke.

 

 

“We made sure there were condom in the night stand, next to the lube.” Xioajun informed them.

 

“We didn’t use lube.” Taeyong said softly and both Xioajun and Jaemin gaped at them.

 

It was silent for a minute until Xiaojun burst out laughing. “Why do you sound like you are the guilty children while we are your parents?” He asked and the rest smiled at the realization. “We knew you’ll want to do it so we made sure you’ll have the necessary stuff which we asked Sicheng samchon to get because we were clueless. We have nothing against it, just that we knew it had been so long and it might hurt?” Xiaojun was unsure and Yuta smiled and pulled his son to himself to kiss his temple and hug him.

 

 

“It did but it’s nothing I can’t take.” Yuta assured him. “Thank you for looking out for us.” Yuta thanked them both and motioned for Jaemin to join them, and the younger twin also received a kiss from his father.

 

“Okay, I am getting jealous.” Taeyong whined and Yuta glared at him.

 

 

“Just come here.” Yuta rolled his eyes and Taeyong laughed and joined the family hug.

 

 

“Please tell me you both showered.” Jaemin whined and the awkward and nervous laugh made both teenagers groan.

 

 

“Appa! Touchan!” They both whined but their parents just held them tightly and laughed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: *Hides in a hole*


	11. Don't Mess With My Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: well, I am back from the hole I hid at ahahahah someone requested some  Xioadery moments so here it is.

 

 

 

\----

 

Xiaojun was nervous when he walked up to the school gates with Jaemin. Yuta had dropped them off but the two refused to be driven inside their school, so their father dropped them in a corner. Jaemin assured his brother that it will be fine and if anyone tries to bother him, Renjun will get their heads.

 

 

‘Is my godbrother that scary?” Xiaojun asked and Jaemin nodded.

 

 

“You don’t mess with Donghyuck and Renjun combined.” Jaemin warned him and Xiaojun nodded. “Speaking of, Hi Injunnie!” Jaemin waved and the boy in question turned and smiled seeing them.

 

 

“Nana!” Renjun said and then proceeded to kiss his boyfriend while Chenle made gagging noises by his side.

 

 

“Hi Xiaojun hyung!” Jisung waved next to Chenle and Xiaojun ran to hug him.

 

 

“Missed you buddy!” Xiaojun said and Jisung laughed, returning the sentiment.

 

 

“You are both awfully close.” Chenle eyed the two and Jisung sighed.

 

“You are a jealous dolphin, let my hyung live.”  Jisung sighed and walked inside and Chenle followed after him.

 

 

“Are they together?” Xiaojun asked Renjun who shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

“Beats me. The two of them are awfully secretive, it’s like our fathers would stop them from getting together.” Renjun answered as they entered the school gates. “Xiaojun ge, I want you to enjoy your last semester so if ever someone even dare to bully you, just give me a text and I’ll go mean girls on them.” Renjun said and Xiaojun gulped nervously,

 

“Hopefully that won’t be necessary.” Xiaojun prayed that hopefully that was the case.

 

 

“We’re all classmates so hopefully everyone gets the message.” Jaemin said and smiled as he saw Jeno already waiting for them by the hall.

 

 

“Donghyuck already went to class.” Jeno informed them and they all entered the classroom, and true enough, Donghyuck was already sitting in between Mark and Lucas while Hendery was sitting alone, a vacant seat next to him.

 

 

Hendery turned to them when they arrived and motioned for Xiaojun to sit next to him, smiling as the other greeted him. They had been going steady since they confessed but they liked to take it slowly and not rush into having labels.

 

 

“You look really good in school uniform.” Xiaojun complimented Hendery who smiled wide and kissed his cheek.

 

 

But before the other could thank him, someone gagged and threw them some insults. Renjun and Donghyuck was about to stand up but Hendery beat them to it. Hendery was usually calm and passive about insults thrown at them but with Xiaojun in the equation, they were asking for it.

 

 

“Listen here Hyunbin, We’re both seniors and we both want to graduate. So if I were you, leave my boyfriend alone and go suck dicks or pussies because I will not tolerate anything from you. And I am not afraid even if you are a son of a CEO because I am one too.” Hendery said and then walked back to his chair, smiling sweetly at Xiaojun.

 

 

“You’ll pay for this Seo!” Hyunbin called out but Hendery just grinned at him.

 

 

“Do you want that in cash or cheque?” He replied and Hyunbin was dumbfounded while everyone laughed at him.

 

 

“You’re a mean bitch, I approve of you for my godbrother!” Renjun showed him two thumbs up and Hendery thanked him.

 

 

“Remind me not to piss you off .” Xiaojun looked at him like he had seen a ghost and it made Hendery laugh. “And boyfriend? I am your boyfriend?” Xiaojun asked and this time it was Jaemin who laughed.

 

 

“You sound just like appa!” Jaemin remarked and Xiaojun flushed but Hendery kissed his cheek.

 

 

“I like the sound of boyfriend.” Xiaojun replied and the smile on Hendery’s face outshone the constellations.

 

The bell rang and it signaled the start of their class, and Xiaojun all but looked forward to his day. Until it was lunchtime though and Xiaojun found himself being shoved into a locker by none other than Hyunbin. Xiaojun was afraid of what the bully could do but even before he got to wince, he had heard the sound of clicking shoes and the verbal reprimand from one of the teachers. Xiaojun looked behind the teacher and he saw Hendery glaring at Hyunbin  and it made him smile, Hendery really cars for him.

 

“We do not tolerate bullying Mr. Park. You’ll get detention for this. And Mr. Lee, I will call your father, if you can come to the infirmary to have the nurse check for injury.” The teacher said and Xiaojun sighed and nodded, thanking her for the assistance.

 

Hendery hugged him and sobbed as he buried his face on Xiaojun’s chest. “Are you okay Xiaojun?” Hendery asked and Xiaojun held him tighter.

 

 

“Yeah, thanks for looking out for me.” Xiaopjun replied and Hendery calmed down and extended a hand which Xiaojun took.

 

 

They walked towards the infirmary and as much as Xiaojun hated the attention, walking hand in hand with Hendery made him feel safe and secure. Once they reached the infirmary, Hendery was told to wait outside but he refused to let go and so the nurse just allowed him hold Xiaojun’s hand as she checked up on him. Yuta arrived at the soonest possible time and when he entered the principal’s office, he was faced with a grim atmosphere.

 

 

“Please take a seat Mr. Lee.” Principal Cho said and Yuta sat next to his son. “I would like to apologize to you Mr. Lee for your son experienced trauma on his first day.” Principal Cho said and then turned to the culprit. “Mr. Park, if you could apologize.” Principal Cho said but Hyunjin’s mother butted in.

 

 

“Why would my son apologize, he was provoked!” Mrs. Park said and that angered Hendery.

 

 

“You’re being a homophobe!” Hendery shouted but Yuta told him to calm down as Xiaojun held him back.

 

 

“Savages!” Mrs. Park commented.

 

 

“And you’re archaic.” Yuta fired back. “I am not going to tolerate your son bullying anyone. Hurting others should not be encouraged.” Yuta said calmly. “I am not going to press charges but I would hope you discipline your child.” Yuta replied.

 

 

“How dare you talk to me like I don’t discipline mine. Just because you are a celebrity doesn’t mean you have the right to talk to me about my parenting.” Mrs. Park was fuming. “And a fag like you? How revolting your kind is.” Mrs. Park remarked and Principal Cho cleared his throat.

 

 

“I am afraid I cannot do business with people who are close minded such as your wife Mr. Park. Your proposal had been quite interesting, but building partnerships needed trust and respect, and I don’t think such would flourish with what I have witnessed.” Everyone turned to look at Johnny with a man by the door and Mrs. Park ran to him and bowed to apologize. ‘I’ve heard what you had to say, and clearly you were not just insulting a friend of mine, but also my son’s family, I too have two husbands myself, a scandalous homo polyamorous relationship, but I am not afraid to bring them into light. I built my company with trust, loyalty and respect as the foundation and raised my children to be the same. I know my son will not do drastic measures unless on his wits end, and out of the three of them Hendery is the least likely to act on his emotions.” Johnny smiled at his son.

 

 

“I will punish my son for what he did wrong but I would like you to do the same to yours. And please reflect on your beliefs, we are all in equal footing here, no one is above anyone.” Johnny said and turned to Mr. Park. “I sincerely apologize Mr. Park, this is nothing personal.” Johnny said and Mr. Park bowed and shook his hands.

 

 

‘I do understand, my wife’s action reflects my own. Rest assured that I will make actions and make amends, until I gain your trust back Mr. Seo.” He said and bowed once more before he tirned to leave, his wife and son following after him.

 

 

“Dad!” Hendery ran to him and the tall man hugged his father.

 

 

“You’re not off the hook young man. Even if the intention was good, you did wrong.” Jeohnny reprimanded his son who nodded.

 

 

“I’ll take the punishment.” Hendery replied and Johnny smiled and greeted Principal Cho.

 

 

“Always the eloquent one.” Principal Cho chuckled. “Your son had confessed his wrongdoing and I do believe that it requires punishment.” Principal Cho said and Hendery bit his lip. “Community service this weekend Hendery, I trust that you will complete this easily.” Principal Cho said and Hendery nodded. “All is well then, Xiaojun I do apologize for your traumatic experience, I hope you will still have a memorable semester until your graduation.” Principal Cho said and they were all dismissed.

 

 

 

“Can I help Hendery? He just stood up for me.” Xiaojun asked as they exited the office.

 

 

“You really raised him well.” Johnny chuckled and Yuta grinned at his friend.

 

 

“I did what I could.” Yuta replied. “Well, you can help him because you both are grounded.” Yuta said and Xiaojun smiled at his father.

 

 

“You never grounded me before, I feel like a real teen now.” Xioajun said and it made Yuta laugh.

 

 

“Run along now!” Johnny sent them off and the two held hands as they walked back to class. “Guess I have to ground Hendery, Ten would either skin me alive or celebrate Hendery’s rebellious phase.” Johnny sighed.

 

 

“I hope the partnership won’t affect your business.” Yuta remarked as they went to the parking lot.

 

 

“It won’t.” Johnny reassured him. “We were considering his offer because they presented it well but there are many more proposals that we can look into.” Johnny told him. “I won’t allow such people be associated with us, they disgust me.” Johnny said grimly and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“I’ll see you Saturday then?” Yuta asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“I guess Hendery and Xiaojun would just join us in the afternoon.” Johnny sighed and Yuta chuckled before saying goodbye to his friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This is a filler chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I am happy to announce that there will probably around 2-3 more chapters left in this story. Yay, you won’t need to wait that long anymore!
> 
>  
> 
> It’s been fun writing this series and I am happy it was entertaining enough for some of you. Till the next update!


	12. Prelude to Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: right after I posted the last chapter about XiaoDery, SM released the debut of WayV so… who was sobbing in a corner? Yes, me.

 

 

 

\------

 

 

Johnny was checking his lenses when Yuta and Taeyong came into the studio with Jaemin in tow. Johnny smiled as he hugged them and patted Jamein’s shoulder, informing him that Jeno and Renjun were already waiting for him with his usual coffee.

 

“You shouldn’t tolerate Jaemin’s coffee addiction.” Taeyong pouted and Johnny laughed at him.

 

 

“Sorry, you know my coffee fascination.” Johnny replied and Yuta pushed Taeyong towards the changing rooms were they know Doyougn and Sicheng were already waiting.

 

 

“Just on time.” Doyoung greeted them and they noticed that Donghyuck had already set up his make up and brushes.

 

“Are you doing both of our makeups?” Taeyong asked and Donghyuck nodded.

 

 

“It’s not as difficult.” Donghyuck reassured him and then asked them to change into their robes.

 

 

“No monkey business.” Doyoung warned them and the two laughed and went to change.

 

 

Donghyuck worked on Taeyong first and the kid really knew what he was doing, lining the eyes in subtle red that will work well with the clothes Sicheng picked up for him. Taeyong changed into it while Yuta had his make up done, and Kun asked Taeyong to start his solo shots.

 

Johnny told him the concept and Taeyong nodded and posed for Johnny. Jaemin took stolen shots of him and even sent some to Xiaojun who was joining Hendery in picking trash in a local park nearby. Taeyong was a natural and Johnny was glad that he wasn’t having a hard time with him. Taeyong eyes suddenly lit up and Johnny took a shot of it and smirked as Yuta joined them, wearing a similar suit that compliments and contrasts with Taeyong. Since they are going to wear traditional clothes for their ceremony, they decided that they pre-nuptial pictures will feature them in suits.

 

Kun and Ten joined Johnny with their cameras, deciding that several angles and perspectives would be really good, and the three really worked well even if they don’t talk to each other during the shoot.  Yuta was made to pose for his solo shots and Taeyong looked at his husband with light in his eyes and smile on his face. They never had this opportunity back then, never really had the time or resources to do it, so this is really special for them and he was glad their friends were pitching in to make this a reality.

 

 

Johnny called him to join Yuta and as soon as they were in each other’s arms, their smiles never left their faces. The three took shots after shots, some poses were directed while others flowed naturally. It was really a joy for Jaemin to watch his parents do this, and in his heart, he will treasure this for the rest of his life. Xiaojun arrived soon after and he changed into his suit that matched Jaemin. Ten called the teens for their solo shots and both Yuta and Taeyong smiled seeing their twins pose happily like they were never apart from each other.

 

 

“Xiaojun really looks like you.” Yuta remarked and Taeyong kissed his cheek lovingly.

 

 

“as if Jaemin doesn’t look like you.’ Taeyong whispered and they both giggled like they were still in their high school.

 

They joined their sons soon after and the three photographers were delighted to see the brilliant smiles on their faces. It was a picture of perfection and they wouldn’t want to change any of it. The studio was filled with laughter as they continued with the shoot, and the others even joined in to take pictures of themselves candidly during a break. Jackson was kind enough to deliver some food from the restaurant, and he assured his boss that the kitchen was still intact and everything was in its place. Taeyong thanked him and as the group ate, the teens were snapping away and posting it on their SNS.

 

“Is Hendery still grounded?” Taeyong asked Ten who nodded. ‘Sorry about your son getting involved in the mess.” Taeyong apologized but Ten waved him off.

 

 

“I am actually happy that Hendery did that, he can’t be all good you know, and him standing up for Xiaojun just solidified my trust to have them together in the future.” Ten replied and Taeyong binked at him owlishly.

 

 

“You really want them together?” Taeyong asked and Ten nodded.

 

 

“No one better for my baby.” Ten smiled and Taeyong nodded. “Did they tell you yet?” Ten asked and Taeyong shook his head. “Same here, but I know it’s just a matter of time.” Ten shrugged his shoulders and that made Taeyong laugh.

 

 

After the break, The four changed into a different set of clothes and had their make up retouched, and they took more pictures. Taeyong felt really happy as he pulled Yuta close to him and wrap his arms around his husband’s tiny waist. Yuta laughed loudly when Taeyong tickled him, and although Xioajun and Jaemin were enjoying seeing their parents happy, they roll their eyes at them being cheesy.

 

 

“You got to give them this moment, they didn’t really have this for seventeen years.” Renjun said as he massaged Jaemin’s temple.

 

 

“Yeah, they look adorable.” Jeno added and Jaemin just sighed.

 

 

Yuta pushed Taeyong off of him and it offended Taeyong a little, but when Yuta wrapped his hands around his husband’s neck, Taeyong grinned happily and leaned into the touch. Yuta laughed seeing his husband’s satisfied face and Johnny and his husbands took their shots.

 

 

“Don’t over react okay?” Yuta told his husband as they walked back to the waiting room where they knew Xiaojun and Hendery would be waiting.

 

Johnny, Ten and Kun were a few steps in front of them and they all knew what they were going to hear from their sons. Hendery looked really calm as he smiled at the adults that entered the room while Xiaojun was nervous as hell. Yuta smiled at his son to reassure him and the boy smiled a little, he can do this.

 

“So?” Ten asked first and Hendery looked at him and smiled wide.

 

 

“Ever the straightforward.” Johnny chuckled and patted Hendery’s shoulder. “At your own time.” He told his son who nodded.

 

 

“We’re together.” Hendery chirped and Xiaojun gulped as he looked at Taeyong who was staring back at him.

 

 

“Uhm, yeah, we’re boyfriends now.” Xiaojun spoke softly and everyone turned to Taeyong who took a step towards Xiaojun.

 

 

Everyone held their breath as Taeyong approached Xiaojun, but relaxed as the older wrapped his son in warm embrace and kissed his temple. “I’m happy for you.” Taeyong said and Xiaojun smiled wide and hugged his father back.

 

 

Yuta approached Hendery and gave the boy a hug and welcomed him to the family, and then hugged his own son after Taeyong had let him go. They all cheered and it got the attention of others who burst into he room. Once they knew of the occasion, they all hugged and congratulated the two, and just because Taeyong was ecstatic, he invited everyone back to his house for dinner.

 

 

Taeyong, Kun and Jaehyun were the assigned cooks and while Doyoung cn also technically cook, he opted for his husband to pamper him as he made final details with Yuta, Sicheng and Ten for the wedding plans. Taeil opted to sit with Johnny who was checking the pictures that they just took. The teens however, had plans of their own and found themselves locked in Xiaojun’s room, probably to grill them on their relationship. The parents chuckled to themselves, their sons were really mirror images of themselves and they wouldn’t want to change a thing.

 

 

“So have we settled with Red as your motif?” Doyoung asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“I love  Taeyong in red.” Yuta confessed and they all sighed.

 

 

“It will be a custom made hanbok and kimono but we have time.” Doyoung uttered. “and the kids?” He asked.

 

“Dark blue.” Yuta answered and Sicheng frowned at him.

 

 

“What are you Kagami and Kuroko?” Sicheng remarked and that made Yuta laugh.

 

 

“As a matter of fact yes. But with Taeyong’s height, he’s more like Akashi.” Yuta replied and they heard Taeyong shout his protest from the kitchen making everyone laugh.

 

“I had marked my favorite ones but of course, the final selection is up to you and Taeyong.” Johnny handed Yuta a flash drive containing the shots and Yuta thanked him for his work. “Hyuck really nailed the makeup, they looked flawless and he highlighted all the right features.” Johnny said and Doyoung smiled wide hearing the compliment.

 

 

“I’m glad we supported him in his passion. He’s really worked hard for it, and I am very proud of what he accomplished so far.” Doyoung replied.

 

 

“You did really well raising him.” Ten added and Doyoung clicked his tongue.

 

 

“You’re praising him because your son is dating him.” Doyoung said snidely and Ten pushed him harshly.

 

 

“I mean it bunny brain.” Ten remarked and Doyoung laughed loudly.

 

 

“I liked Mark and Lucas for Hyuckie.” Doyoung confessed and both Johnny and Ten grinned at him.

 

 

Taeyong called out the kids as soon as they were done cooking and as the kids piled out from Xiaojun’s room, they were grinning like mad men.

 

 

“I don’t like the look on your faces.” Kun remarked, shaking his head and Johnny wrapped his arm around the smaller.

 

 

“It’s just, we had an idea.” Jaemin started and Taeyong raised a brow. “Hear me out.” Jaemin whined and Taeyong sighed but nodded. ‘We want to throw a groom shower!” Jaemin announced and all gave him confused faces.

 

 

“We’re already married.” Yuta replied and Jaemin pouted.

 

  
“But you didn’t get your wedding ceremony and all that yada yada.” Xiaojun answered his father. “We just want to have you experience it.” Xiaojun pouted and Jaemin did the same.

 

 

“And?” Taeyong asked his sons.

 

 

“It’s going to be PG. We’re just throwing you a party  and maybe drink some apple juice because we’re not allowed alcohol at our age.” Renjun said as he sat next to Jaemin.

 

 

“We’ll play games, and eat, that’s just it.” Hendery said and both Yuta and Taeyong shook their heads, making the teens whine.

 

 

“It doesn’t sound half as bad.” Taeil piped up. “Why not throw all your fathers that party?” Taeil suggested and everyone eyed him. “We didn’t get that when we were married.” Taeil said and Sicheng laughed at his husband.

 

  
“Are you perhaps jealous?” Sicheng asked and Taeil nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, it would be nice to play a few games and receive inappropriate gifts.’ Taeil said and Johnny gasped next to him.

 

 

“I did not expect you, out of all the people here, to suggest that. Ten could suggest that and I won’t even question his sanity but you Taeil hyung?” Johnny remarked and Taeil looked offended.

 

 

“Hey!” Ten almost threw the fork at his husband.

 

 

“It’s not a bad idea.” Kun spoke and everyone looked at him. “Let’s make it a competition. Team Appa vs Team Papa, just like old times.” Kun suggested and hearing the word competition, everyone was now on board.

 

 

“We’ll definitely beat you.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung laughed at him.

 

 

“you wish.” Doyoung smirked. “bring it.” He said and everyone cheered.

 

 

“We’ll have it by December, our first Christmas party as a complete family.” Jaemin said happily and everyone nodded as they settled down.

 

 

“Thanks Uncle Kun!” Xiaojun hugged the older and he smiled and kissed the younger’s temple.

 

“Of course, I got your backs.” He said and Hendery hugged him as well.

 

 

“I love you baba.” He said and then turned to kiss Ten who he knew would be a little jealous if he didn’t get his kisses.

 

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Wedding will happen by February, and currently it’s September in the timeline.
> 
> Just hold on a bit more, we are going to end the series ^^


	13. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: just because ISAC became Yutae’s dating grounds

 

 

\---

 

One of the boardroom in Johnny’s and Jaehyun’s office was reserved for the party and as much as Taeyong wanted it done at one of the apartments, their kids were adamant that they do this in a neutral space for fear of what their fathers can do given that bedrooms are close by. After they were caught making out in the kitchen and confessing not using lube nor condom, Jaemin and Xiaojun never trusted their parents when it comes to self-restraint. Taeyong was offended but Yuta laughed at his husband’s offense, to be fair, they were guilty about it so what can they hold against their sons.

 

 

“Don’t worry about it, we were kind enough to allow you guys to take care of the food.” Jaemin said and Taeyong sighed.

 

“We’ll behave, promise.” Taeyong pouted and Xiaojun grimaced at his father.

 

 

‘Creepy appa.” Xiaojun remarked and Yuta laughed at is husband.

 

 

“You don’t love me! I am hurt!” Taeyong faked a hurt expression and Yuta immediately kissed him on the lips and that turned out into a slightly heated one, until their sons coughed loudly.

 

 

“This is why, we don’t want you to plan this party.” Jaemin deadpanned and Xiaojun nodded next to him.

 

\---

 

Renjun was being kissed by Jeno and Jaemin when Xiaojun entered the boardroom carrying the props that they were going to use for the party. Xiaojun eyed Donghyuck who was handing Lucas the streamers to hang and the younger pointed to the huge paintings of their parents that hanged on the other wall. Xiaojun’s jaws dropped at how realistic the paintings were making Hendery chuckle.

 

“Renjun you’re awesome!” Xiaojun exclaimed and Jaemin glared at his twin. “Just because I’m praising my godbrother doesn’t mean I’m stealing him, I got my hero next to me.” Xiaojun stuck his tongue out and then hurried Hendery towards the table to layout the props he brought.

 

 

“You’re jealous of your own twin?” Renjun rolled his eyes while Jeno laughed at him.

 

 

“Sorry, just possessive over you, took me a long time to woo you.” Jaemin confessed and that made Renjun all soft and mushy inside.

 

“Oh baby, that was too sweet.” Renjun remarked and kissed his pout away. “But we gotta finish this.” Renjun pointed to the remaining pictures that Johnny, Kun and Ten printed for them and Jaemin nodded.

 

 

“Hey guys, we got the food!” Mark yelled as he entered with Chenle and Jisung, the two pushing carts that the maintenance personnel lent them while Mark wheeled in coolers with drinks. “We got apple cider, soda and sparkling water, Sorry, Baba didn’t want alcohol added to the list.” Mark announced but everyone just shrugged, better no alcohol because who knows what drunk middle-aged med could do.

 

 

“It’s okay.” Donghyuck said, helping him with the cooler and giving him a kiss on the cheek while Lucas fist bumped his brother.

 

 

“You got a lot.” Lucas remarked and Mark laughed.

 

 

“With your appetite? This is considered bare minimum.” Mark remarked and Donghyuck laughed next to him.

 

 

“Is Jisol samchon attending?” Xioajun asked Jisung who nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, Appa was invited even so they could be the responsible adults.” Jisung shrugged and Chenle let out a loud cackle.

 

 

“Sorry, Yangyang had to stop by Uncle Mark” Kijung said as he pulled Yangyang into the room.

 

 

“I’m not your uncle!” Mark shouted from the corner ad it made Kijung laugh.

 

 

“We meant Uncle Mark the developer, Uncle Jackson’s husband.” Kijung explained and Mark laughed.

 

 

‘Oh, uncle Mark.” He laughed and Donghyuck full on rolled on the floor laughing.

 

 

“We brought the cake!” Yangyang said cheerfully and then pushed in another cart with the two tiered cake. ‘Baba would kill me if this get ruined!” Yangyang remarked and Jaemin nodded, knowing how Jackson overreacts.

 

 

“Hey, I am about to head out.’ Mark peeked into the board room and Yangyang ran to his father to give him a kiss. “I already talked to Marco so just have fun here okay baby?” Mark ruffled his youngest hair and the boy nodded happily and hugged him. “Bye guys, have fun!” Mark waved to the teens and fired a shot to Mark who laughed and saluted, it’s their thing since they first met and got confused every time someone called Mark.

 

 

The kids were all lined up to greet their parents and when they arrived, they were given props to wear. Their birth fathers wore their veils while their other fathers wore their bowties. They were then seated separately making them whine, Taeyong and Taeil being the loudest.

 

 

“Good evening everyone, I am your MC, Fullsun,  Donghyuck, here to grace your night and fill it with happy cheers.” Donghyuck introduced himself and Doyoung cheered loudly for his son, Johnny rivaled him in the cheers and they glared at each other. “Okay, it’s not yet the battle of the grooms so can we all calm down?” Donghyuck said quickly and everyone laughed. “I would love to have someone co-host this but sadly, my twin brother is boring, my boyfriend is another boring amoeba and my other boyfriend just cares for the food, so you’re stuck with me.” Donghyuck said and laughter erupted.

 

 

The first game they did was a warm up, just lining up according to numerical values like age, height or and the like. They were competitive about it that they were almost shouting at each other when one team wins over the other.

 

 

‘We don’t want you to get a divorce, that’s not our goal.” Donghyuck said nervously as his fathers, Jaehyun and Doyoung, started arguing.

 

 

“We’re not getting a divorce sweetie.” Doyoung answered with a forced smile and Donghyuck wasn’t going to push it, he don’t want to know what will happen later when they go home.

 

 

The Bowtie grooms won the first game much to the chagrin of the Veils Grooms but it was just the first game. The second game is name that tune, and to be honest, it was all out Kun vs. Taeil as they named song after song. Johnny was torn if he was going to cheer for his husband or his team member but he would wink at Kun whenever the younger got a correct answer. Taeil caught him once and was about to pout but Sicheng blew him a kiss and everything was forgiven.

 

 

“They are taking this way seriously, did you get earplugs?” Xiaojun asked Jaemin who shook his head nervously.

 

 

In the end, it was Doyoung who got the clincher question, belting out Arianna Grande’s Breathing in falsetto that made Jaehyun run to his husband and kiss him (and even if their team lost, he won in life with how Doyoung smiled wide at him).

 

 

“Okay, I think we need a short break, you guys are scary.” Donghyuck remarked. “you may have scarred Xiaojun.” He added and both Taeyong and Yuta ran to their son to make sure that he was okay.

 

Xiaojun laughed but hugged both his fathers then told them t just enjoy the night. Hendery stood next to him and Xiaojun relaxed as he accepted the soda the younger handed him.

 

 

Jaemin and Jeno performed a dance routine as entertainment, and their parents where cheering for them. Doyoung and Yuta were screaming like crazy fanboys and that made both Jeno and Jaemin laugh. Taeyong don’t really cheer back then whenever they do this so having Yuta join Doyoung in acting like embarassing fathers is a happy moment. They then ate a few snacks before Jisung and Yangyang had a hiphop battle. Both Hansol and Marco were beaming with pride and as Yangyang’s godfather, Taeyong cheered for the boy.

 

The games continued and this time, it was a battle of Rock, Paper and Scissors. They were asked to get 10,000 won each and paired up with their husbands, with Kun sitting this out to be fair for Johnny. They all acted with the signal and Johnny got knocked out easily along with Sicheng, Doyoung, Marco and Taeyong. The defeated parties were asked to hand in the cash to their husbands making the losers groan.  Yuta went face to face with Hansol on the second round while Jaehyun faced Ten. Hansol was defeated by Yuta as the younger drew a rock to counter his scissors while Jaehyun defeated Ten with a paper. The finals between Yuta and Jaehyun commenced and the determination both had could rival the world cup. It took three tries of same object before they got the winner, Yuta defeating Jaehyun with a scissors. Taeyong jumped repeatedly and hugged his husband, cheering loudly and massaging his shoulders while Yuta laughed then turned to hug his husband, they were 70,000 won richer.

 

 

 

“hey, you were supposed to be on my side” Jaehyun pouted but Doyoung quickly kissed the pout away and whispered something that made Jaehyun grin widely.

 

 

“So our scores are Team Veil Grooms – 2 points, and Team Bowtie Grooms- 1 point.” Donghyuck announced earning cheers from the Veil grooms.

 

 

Before the next game was held, Xiaojun and Renjun performed a duet, their voices were sweet and romantic that one by one, they paired up and danced to the song. Chenle and Donghyuck followed soon after, singing another romantic song as their parents sway to the music. The beat hastened a bit and it turned into a concert when Kijung and Hendery sang while Lucas and Mark rapped. Their parents cheered and clapped for them, truly enjoying how the kids planned the party out.

 

 

The fourth game were charades and it was funny how they all tried to reenact the given words. They particularly added Korean idioms and how the foreigners reenacted them were beyond them. Sicheng complained that it was unfair, with Yuta, Ten, Kun and him as foreigners, how would they interpret those idioms? In the end, team bowtie wins the round.

 

 

For the tie breaker, they were shown dance clips that they needed to learn, the dance relay will determine who will be crowned winner. The kids gave them time to learn and strategize so they took the chance to eat and drink cider, laughing and teasing each other like they were in their own world. The allotted time was up and they tossed a coin to determine who will go first. Team bowtie lost so they were up first. Their songs were pretty manly and they did as much as they could. Taeil obviously looked a little funny and Sicheng was rolling on the floor with how stiff the older danced. Johnny looked a little awkward because he is a giant who is dancing a cute song. Jaehyun and Hansol were confident with their moves and Taeyong proved that he is and will still be a great dancer.

 

But when Team Veils started, their kids grinned, their fathers never knew what hit them. The kids specifically chose seductive girl group songs for their birth fathers to dance to. Sicheng started innocently but the glint in his eyes tell other wise and Kun made every jaws drop because who would have thought innocent looking Kun had that moves.

 

 

“That’s my husband!!!” Johnny cheered and Kun blushed at him.

 

 

Marco was decent and with a wink towards Hansol, the gentle man grinned deviously. Doyoung held eye contact with Jaehyun while he danced and that turned on the younger, but for the sake of the kids, he willed his semi down. Yuta danced next and Taeyong’s jaws dropped how seductive those hips were. Yuta was grinning at him as he went down on his knees, opening his legs and then blowing a kiss towards his husband. Ten made everyone speechless when he gyrated to the music, the beat sensual and his body sinful. Ten was all out with his dance and when the music ended, the other team conceded in favor of kissing their husbands passionately.

 

 

“Okay, please do that inside your bedrooms.” Donghyuck announced and laughed nervously.

 

 

They all gave the winning team their prize, a spa and samgyupsal  package to have their own groom shower while the losing team received samgyupsal as consolation prizes. They then gathered around the table and ended the night with dinner. Xiaojun and Jaemin kissed both their parent’s cheeks before they settled down, and Yuta asked if they were happy. Both nodded eagerly, they enjoyed themselves watching their parents have fun; and most importantly, they were all together celebrating Christmas.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: okay, I think that was a long one. Gotta blame the ISAC yutae moments for this quick update, they were on their own world hahahah. So up next would be the wedding! Are you excited? I am not sure if it would be the last chapter or if I would be including an epilogue but yeah, we are almost done with this story. Thank you for waiting patiently!


	14. To Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: well, this is it.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Christmas was especially joyful for the Lee’s as they gathered around their dinner table and shared their Christmas dinner with glasses of non-alcoholic beverages much to the chagrin of their sons, but they were assured that they’ll be given on New Year’s eve which earned cheers from their sons. Yuta complimented Taeyongs cooking and the older became flustered like it wasn’t thrown at him at a regular basis, but with Yuta, he’ll forever be flustered and whipped.

 

 

They exchanged gifts soon after, small things because they all decided that they won’t really need extravagant and expensive ones since the best gift they could receive is being together. Jaemin whipped out a painting for them, and they noticed that it was a custom painting of their family portrait.

 

 

“I asked Renjun to do it.” Jaemin confessed and both Taeyong and Yuta hugged him and kissed his temple while Xioajun patted his back.

 

 

Xiaojun handed them each a scroll and they were both surprised that it was a calligraphy of their family names, both of Lee and Nakamoto.

 

 

“Hendery helped me find a store to do this, I made mistakes but I hope it is okay.” Xiaojun confessed and both his parents hugged him tightly and peck his temple.

 

 

“This is just perfect.” Yuta was almost tearing up.

 

 

“And we got you something too.” Taeyong and Yuta handed each a box and when they opened it, they were surprised.

 

 

Inside the boxes were rings, two for Jaemin and one for the Xiaojun. They were gaping but their parents just smiled at them. “We thought it would be nice to give you heirlooms. I hope you use it wisely.” Taeyong said and both nodded and thanked them.

 

 

“Be sure to propose first okay?” Yuta said and they both nodded.

 

 

Once they were back to their room Taeyong kissed his husband and greeted him a Merry Christmas. Yuta made him sit on the bed and handed him a box that confused Taeyong but Yuta urged him to open it and when he did, he felt tears fall from his eyes and he kissed and hugged his husband as he told him endless I love you’s.

 

 

Just after New Years, Doyoung had pulled Yuta and Jaemin towards a bespoke seamstress and had them fit their Kimonos. Jaemin was delighted as he saw his very first Kimono and that made Yuta laugh loudly, ruffling his teen’s hair as he stepped next to him to check the garment.

 

 

“I hope that it is accurate.” The seamstress told Yuta who nodded in acknowledgement.

 

 

“It is, can we try them on?” Yuta asked and she nodded, helping the father and son towards the dressing room.

 

 

Yuta helped his son with the obi, something that only trained people could do aside from the native Japanese. Jaemin was really intrigued with how they were done and Yuta taught his son every step of the way. Jaemin listened very well, fully intending to learn it and wear his culture proudly. Once Jaemin was done, Yuta changed into his and they both showed themselves to Doyoung who choked on his coffee.

 

 

“Wow, just wow.” Doyoung remarked. “You both looked really good!” Doyoung grinned, inspecting every angle then giving the seamstress a thumbs up.

 

 

“I will be hemming them, so please stand on the platform.” She said and Jaemin stood first for her.

 

 

“Do you think Taeyong would like this?” Yuta asked and Doyoung shook his head.

 

 

“He’s gonna freak out and love it!” Dyoung chirped and that made Yuta laugh.

 

 

 

\-----

 

Sicheng was tasked to join Taeyong and Xiaojun for their Hanbok fitting. Taeyong was chuckling as Xioajun excitedly ran to where his first hanbok was displayed. Xioajun’s eyes were shining and it was a sight to see.

 

 

“Are you excited to wear it?” Taeyong asked and Xiaojun nodded. “Let’s go.” Taeyong said and Xiaojun all but ran to the changing room while Taeyong laughed at his son.

 

 

“He has the energy of Yuta hyung.” Sicheng said with a smile.

 

“Well I would take a fluff ball Xiaojun over a tsundere Xiaojun anyday.” Taeyong remarked and walked towards the changing room leaving a chuckling Sicheng to wait for them.

 

 

Xiaojun was confused as the clothes were presented to him but thankfully, Taeyong helped him by telling him what is what and Xiaojun nodded and thanked him for the information. Xiaojun changed into his baji and donned his magoja then presented himself to his godfather who looked really pleased at how he looked. Taeyong stepped out with his hanbok and Sicheng smiled wide and gave them both thumbs up. They look spectacular and Taeyong praised his son, and he reminded him of his first choseok with Yuta, where they wore matching Hanbok and visited his parents, it was a fond memory.

 

 

“Your grandparents would be ecstatic when they see you.” Taeyong remarked and Xiaojun smiled and hugged his father.

 

“really?” Xiaojun asked and Taeyong nodded. “Can’t wait to see them too.” Xiaojun said and it made Taeyong smile wide as he hugged his son

 

 

Before February rolled in, they were rushing celebrating several birthdays before Taeyong and Yuta’s wedding renewals and Ten was glad that his birthday came after February 19 so that was one less birthday to worry about.

 

“Why don’t we just go have a rehearsal dinner of sort and just celebrate all the February birthdays?” Johnny suggested and they all nodded and thanked him for having an active braincell amidst the clouded ones rushing through wedding planning.

 

 

“You’re awesome, and it saves us a ton of money and calories.” Ten praised his husband who laughed and raised a glass, they were still celebrating Lucas and Kun’s birthday at the moment.

 

 

“Do you have plan on the 17th then? Because that would be the only time we can squeeze in a rehearsal dinner.” Jaehyun asked and everyone shook their heads. “Great, 17th it is.” Jaehyun said and everyone nodded.

 

 

The rehearsal dinner was pretty tame and laid back as they gathered in Taeyong’s restaurant. Taeyong, Kun and Jaehyun had helped in the preparation of the food, because they are such saps and they would want to make it as homemade as possible. Mingyu, one of the junior chefs helped them and they were thankful because with so many people, it’s like feeding a restaurant in full service.

 

Taeyong and Yuta’s families came to the dinner and the Nakamoto’s and Lee’s both exchange pleasantries, with Jaemin and Xiaojun sticking to them and the latter translating for the two sets of parents. Xiaojun gladly introduced Jaemin to his cousins from Haruna and Momoka, and Jaemin introduced his cousin from Taeyong’s sister. It was a joyous moment and they had a bit of wine and champagne to celebrate but Taeyong made sure that Yuta is sober and would not drink a single drop of alcohol, they didn’t need a drunk Yuta before their wedding.

 

 

As the sun rose on February 19th, Yuta woke up in a hotel room with Xiaojun tucked beside him and it made him smile. Even though they were married already, the whole squad was adamant that they treat this as their original wedding, so it goes that they do not see each other until they meet at the altar. Yuta stretched his arms and opened the window to watch the sun rise and smiled, because after 20 long years, he get to have his dream wedding. Xiaojun woke up with  a stir and he walked up to his father and kissed his cheek before going to the bathroom to wash up. Yuta chuckled at how cute his son was, and opened the door when he heard a knock. Sicheng made sure that he was taken care of as room service delivered their breakfast with a lavish bouquet and a note from his friends. Xiaojun sat next to Yuta and they enjoyed their breakfast, knowing that later on the day, they will be separated as he takes care of Jaemin’s Kimono and Taeyong will take care of Xiaojun’s Hanbok.

 

 

Taeyong was grinning as he ate breakfast with Jaemin, both of them are overly excited at how the day will commence. Jaemin had teased his father how gorgeous Yuta looks in the kimono. They were laughing and cuddling, and Taeyong surely loved his son, and Jaemin was grateful for him, because despite shortcomings, he still get to have a loving father. Johnny knocked on their suite to inform them that they needed to take a bath so Donghyuck can start on their makeup and he could get shots of them for the presentation. Jaemin allowed his father to go first since he was the groom and he took the time to facetime Xiaojun who was eager to meet his twin. They were both excited and they decided that they switched now so they could spend time with their other as well. Jaemin took his toiletries and clothes and hurried to the 6th floor while Xiaojun went down to the 5th floor. They met at the elevator and after exchanging hugs, they went to their mission.

 

 

Taeyong was surprised to see Xiaojun but he hugged the son and told him to take a bath already, complaining about how dirty he was. Xiaojun pouted and that made Taeyong laugh. Taeyong changed into a dark grey robe that Ten insisted because he should be Mr. Grey; Taeyong rolled his eyes at that. Once Xiaojun came out in his sweats, Taeyong frowned, he wanted to be comfortable too.

 

 

Donghyuck came with the rest of the bowtie squad and Xiaojun was happy that Hendery tagged along. Taeyong was made to sit in front of the vanity and Dongghyuck started to work on his face. Johnny took shots candidly as Jaehyun popped open a bottle of whiskey. Taeyong raised a brow but accepted the liquor anyway. The kids were handed one as well and they raised them to cheer on Taeyong. Their photographer was a close friend of Johnny, Myungsoo was a renowned photographer and he talked to Taeyong on what concept and photos he wanted to take. Taeyong nodded in understanding and Myungsoo allowed him to have his make up done as he take behind shots.

 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t entrust your rings to your kids.” Jaehyun whined.

 

 

“We all knew Sicheng is the best person for that.” Taeil answered for Taeyong.

 

 

“But why am I not your best man?” Jaehyun whined again.

 

 

“He has twin sons who would be the best choices.” Johnny answered and Jaehyun pouted even more.

 

 

“I won’t invite any of you to my wedding.” Jaehyun announced.

 

 

‘Sure appa, I won’t attend.” Donghyuck said while he was applying the eyeliner and that made everyone laugh and Jaehyun panicked.

 

After the make up was done, Taeyong helped Xiaojun into his hanbok before he changed into his own. Myungsoo then asked them to pose for some pictures and the two gladly smiled for the camera. Taeyong then handed Xiaojun a box and instructed his son to give to Yuta. Xiaojun beamed him a smile and did as he was told, kissing his father’s cheek before he left to Yuta’s room.

 

 

\---

 

Yuta was smiling and laughing as he welcomed his squad into his hotel room. They offered him champagne but Jaemin stopped them, telling them that the alcohol will upset his father’s stomach and they inquired if he was okay, Yuta nodded and told them of some indigestion problem he had a while back and that the doctor advised holding off on a few foods and drinks.

 

Donghyuck came after he was done with Taeyong and started on Yuta. Sungyeol, Myungsoo’s business partner, came with him to take photographs and Yuta thanked him for the trouble. The atmosphere in his suite was lovely and Jaemin was even playing along with the older ones. Renjun was rolling on the bed as Jaemin dance battled with Ten and they ended up dancing to some seductive latin song that Yuta had to stop because Ten might turn the room into a strip club. Ten frowned but he’ll live.

 

 

Xiaojun entered the suite with a smile and when he handed the gift Taeyong had prepared, Yuta was all smiles. He took out a bracelet and showed it to everyone, and they were grinning happily for their friend. He kissed both sons and asked Xiaojun to stay for some photos as they changed into their Kimonos. Yuta helped Jaemin into his before he changed into his own and when he stepped out to meet them, they were smiling with tears on their eyes. Sungyeol asked the father and sons to pose for a while and then allowed Jaemin and Xiaojun to go back to Taeyong to give Yuta’s gift.

 

Taeyong shed a tear as looked at Jaemin in his kimono. He kissed his son’s cheek and the boy shoved the gift to his father who grinned as he took out the mismatched pair of earrings. Taeyong knew that the other pair is with Yuta and he quickly wore it, glad that he could have a piece of Yuta with him. Myungsoo asked them to pose for pictures and they did before Xiaojun returned to his father to stand as his best man.

 

\---

 

 

Taeyong was nervous as he stood in front of the door to wait for the ceremony. His mom held his hand and smiled at him, this has been their dream 2 year ago and now it will come true, their son is getting properly married and they couldn’t ask for more. The door opened and Jaemin confidently stepped inside as Taeyong’s best man. Taeyong and his parents followed after his son and they smiled to the guests as they walked down the aisle. Taeyong kissed his parents as they reached the front and Mr. Lee escorted his wife to their designated seats. Taeyong stood next to Jaemin who extended a hand which the elder took gratefully. Taeyong and Jaemin waited for a while and people were impressed and at awe at how Taeyong’s Hanbok contrasted but complimented Jaemin’s kimono. The dark Red and deep blue with roses and a dragon, was strong against the pale blue and white Kimono.

 

 

The door opened and the song changed, Taeyong noticed that it was Kun, Doyoung, Taeil and Jaehyun who were singing as Johnny played the piano. Xiaojun walked up first in his muted red Hanbok and Taeyong gripped Jaemin’s hand tighter as Yuta walked in. The red and blue kimono was just as striking and Yuta was glowing as he smiled while walking down the aisle along with his parents. Taeyong was choked with emotions as he watched his husband walked down the aisle. It was all that he had envisioned and more, and Yuta looked ethereal and before he knew it, Jaemin was wiping his tears.

 

Mr. Nakamoto handed his son’s hand to Taeyong and Mrs. Nakamoto kissed him on his cheek before they went to their seats. Finally they were here to seal their love and fate, as one and it made them both extremely emotional. Yuta wiped a few stray tears from his husband’s eye and assured him that they were going anywhere but home with each other. Taeyong took a deep breath and faced the officiant who happened to be Hansol.

 

It was a simple and intimate ceremony that when they exchanged their vows, everyone was tearing up at how heartfelt each word that was uttered. They never let go of each other’s hands, and the smiles never left their faces, they truly loved each other and it showed, through their words and actions.

 

Sicheng handed them their rings and Yuta gasped at how beautiful the silver band was, with opal and ruby inlaid on them. Taeyong smiled and kissed his husband’s hand after he inserted the ring. Yuta was emotional as he did the same, gripping Taeyong’s hand tightly and never letting him go. Hansol had declared their renewal of vows completed and they should seal their promise with a kiss, and this time, they savored each other, showing the whole world that they are indeed destined to forever.

 

 

 

\---

 

Taeyong and Yuta attended a press conference soon after, shortly answering the reporters’ question about their ceremony, their status and eventually congratulating them on their union. Doyoung made sure they stick to the schedule, warning the reporters that this is not a public event and the limited access they received were due to the couple’s generosity more than their responsibility; the reporters dismissed quietly soon after.

 

 

The hotel ballroom was transformed to a red and blue paradise. Pictures of the happy couple and their family lined the halls and everyone was praising and cooing at the pictures, they captured the love Yuta and Taeyong have for each other.

 

 

Kun and Taeil enlisted the help of their senior and good friend Leeteuk to host the reception and when Yuta and Taeyong were called to have their first dance, they were utterly surprised and shell shocked because DBSK stood in front of him and Kun started playing a familiar song. Yuta was shedding tears and Taeyong pulled him into an embrace and kissed his head then wrapped his arm around his husband. They swayed to the music and Yuta finally looked at him with his tear stained face.

 

 

“This song is my favorite.” Yuta said and Taeyong smiled and kissed him.

 

 

“I know.” Taeyong replied and they swayed to the music, lost in the harmony and voices of DBSK as they sang Bolero.

 

 

It was a special song for them, that special song that Yuta sang for him when he confessed to him, how much Taeyong brought him comfort and pulled him out of darkness, how Taeyong made him feel safe to tell his emotions without judgement. And for Yuta’s idols to sing it, all five of them, this was too much of a gift for him. Kun and Taeil high-fived as they watch Yuta enjoy the moment, they went through hell to arrange this but it was all worth it, for Yuta and Taeyong, it was all worth it.

 

 

After the song, the five gifted them another song and this time Jaemin and Xiaojun joined them and they handed their fathers red lightsticks as the lights dimmed and the room was filled with red lights. Yuta kissed each of his son’s cheek before kissing his husband on the lips, grateful to have this moment and this family to call his own.

 

 

Applause erupted as the five finished the song, and they personally went to congratulate the couple, and Yuta couldn’t be any happier as he thanked them for their wonderful gift. The program continued with the wine and cake but Jaemin assured him that they made Sicheng choose a sparkling grape juice instead of wine.

 

 

“May we call in Jaemin, one of the best man, to give his toast.” Leeteuk announced and Jaemin took the mic and faced his parents.

 

 

“I just feel like the title was given because I was the son but I took it quite to heart to play the role.” Jaemin started and everyone laughed. “For those who knew me, I took the family name Nakamoto instead of Lee and despite asking my father why, the vague answer I received was that he was grateful for my birthfather.” Jaemin smiled towards Yuta. “I never knew what those words meant until I saw my appa and touchan reunite. All those years that I was raised by a single father, he still kept my touchan in his heart and never stopped loving him. To keep my father’s last name, it tells tales of his deep rooted emotions, of his hope that one day, he’ll hold his one true love once more. I am happy that it happened, and that I met my touchan. It did not just completed my family, it completed my appa. If soulmates exists, then I am looking at the perfect example; Despite the distance and the time, they never forgot what each other meant, and love still flourished between them.” Jaemin said as tear build from the side of his eyes while both Taeyong and Yuta tried to keep their tears from falling.

 

“A toast to forever.” Jaemin raised his glass and everyone gave a toast for Yuta and Taeyong.

 

 

“That was an emotional speech. Now we’ll have their other son Xiaojun to say a few words.” Leeteuk called out Xiaojun and the boy gladly took the mic.

 

“hello, thank you for coming.” Xiaojun greeted and then turned to his fathers. “I guess you’ve heard the Lee side of the equation, so I want to share the Nakamoto side.” Xiaojun said and everyone chuckled. “My father is an idol in his own right yet the bright lights never blinded him, he raised me to be humble and to be grateful, especially to the people who named me. Growing up as a Japanese with a Korean surname and a Chinese first name, I get bullied at times but that was not an excuse to hate people, my father always told me to love my name. Maybe I never understood it back then but now I know why he wanted me to treasure it. In the last seventeen years, my father never got to use Lee as his surname, he never had the chance to show everyone who he belonged to. I only understood the longing to have the Lee attached to his name, now that I see him treasure each moment he had with my appa.” Xiaojun paused and smiled at his parents.

 

“If red strings of fate exists, my parents is a prime example. No matter how long they had separated, they were pulled back together, tied and knotted. They are each other’s soulmate as Jaemin had said, yet they are also each other’s true love, best friend and home. To people who haven’t found a significant other, It can sound vague and false but to those who had seen their future reflect from their partner’s eyes, then you can understand what I was trying to say.” Xiaojun then raised his glass. “A toast to forever, a toast to uniting heart, a toast for Yuta and Taeyong.” He said and everyone gave their toast.

 

Before the night was over, Taeyong and Yuta were called to give their speeches. Taeyong took the microphone and stood in front of everyone, holding Yuta close to him.

 

 

“Thank you so much for attending our wedding. We would like to thank our friends for going all out with the preparations, you did an amazing job and had surprised both of us. You gave us both the wedding of our dreams, and this will truly be engraved in our memories.” Taeyong paused and they both bowed shallowly.

 

“We would also like to thank our parents for being patient and supportive in our darkest times and both Yuta and I are grateful for your undying and overwhelming love.” Taeyong said and then led Yuta towards their parents. They smiled at them and then made a full bow to show their gratitude. Once they were upright, Both set of parents hugged them tightly.

 

 

“And we especially ant to thank our sons, for making this reunion happen, and for accepting us back into their lives.” Taeyong said and they called their sons to join them. Both Jaemin and Xiaojun kissed their father’s cheek then smiled because they knew what was coming next.

 

And as a family, we want to tell everyone an exciting news.” Taeyong smiled and Yuta kissed his husband’s cheek. “We are expecting.” Taeyong said and everyone was quiet. “Yuta is five months pregnant and we are expecting our third child soon.” Taeyong said and after a moment of silence, everyone cheered and their friends ran towards them to congratulate them.

 

 

‘I knew it! Why would you stop drinking alcohol! I knew it!” Sicheng pointed a finger towards his friend who laughed loudly.

 

 

“Damn I want a child too!!!” Johnny whined and Kun kissed his cheek.

 

 

“We were waiting for you to say it.” Kun whispered and that made Johnny smile wide.

 

 

\----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Well thankfully this is the end but there will be an epilogue! Yay!
> 
>  
> 
> So just some clarifications: Yes they are in their early forties, but they can still get pregnant. My mom had our youngest when she was 39 and I was turning 18. And when my sister was born, people assumed that she was my daughter XD
> 
>  
> 
> And someone asked me why Jungwoo wasn’t mentioned, well here is your answer, Jungwoo would be Yutae’s third child ^^ and that Kimono escapade … Jungwoo was made lols
> 
>  
> 
> Feb 19 is Jungwoo’s birthday so I made that as Yutae’s anniversary. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> One more chapter and we are done.. Thank you for staying with me!


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/N: Hello this is the last chapter, I hope you’ll enjoy this

 

 

\----

 

 

At 8 months, Yuta was heavily pregnant and Taeyong had pretty much confined his husband to minimize aggravating his joints and muscles. Being in his forties, it was considered a high-risk pregnancy but Yuta and Taeyong made it work, taking extra care with how they go about their daily lives. Even Jaemin and Xiaojun were extra hands on with assisting Yuta that they even forced Yuta to teach them child care. When they had their check up just before the wedding, they were informed that they were having twins but since Yuta’s age is on the older side, he was precautioned that one may only survive but they hoped for the best and now, he has twins growing inside him.

 

Because Yuta never had a baby shower before, his friends eagerly threw him once they were sure that the baby was going to pop soon, and now he found himself inside his own living room decorated in half blue and half pink and eating Cheesecake courtesy of Kun who insisted on baking one for him.

 

“You’re what?” Yuta asked as he choked on his cheesecake.

 

 

“Pregnant.” Kun said, handing him tissues so he could wipe the mess on his face.

 

 

“Why is it hard to believe?” Ten asked as he handed him water.

 

“It’s just, wow.” Yuta then smiled and congratulated Kun who smiled back.

 

 

“Can’t have Jungwoo and Hina play alone right?” Kun said and Yuta laughed as he rubbed his bulging tummy.

 

 

“How did Johnny take it?” Yuta asked and Kun smiled.

 

 

“He was over the moon.” Kun answered and Ten nodded next to him.

 

 

“He’s going to have his hands full, I am also pregnant.” Ten added and Yuta smiled wider.

 

 

“Johnny’s so lucky to have you both pregnant again. Damn sperms!” Yuta said and it made both Kun and Ten laugh.

 

 

‘Why are you both pregnant and I am not!” Doyoung groaned next to them and Sicheng patted his back in comfort.

 

 

“Don’t force it hyung.” Sicheng reminded him then congratulated Ten and Kun.

 

 

“How about you Sicheng?” Yuta asked and the younger grinned.

 

 

“We just had our checkup, we got the clear so we’re going to try and have one more child, I wish we could have a girl.” Sicheng confessed and Doyoung whined next to him.

 

 

“I want a daughter too!” Doyoung groaned and the three pregnant males pitied him.

 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be given one at the right time.” Kun remarked and Doyoung nodded, a little hopeful.

 

 

It was just their routine weekly checkup when Yuta was advised to have a c-section to deliver the twins. “Your blood pressure is going up, and it’s not healthy.” His doctor informed him.

 

 

“But Dr. Park, I don’t feel any symptoms of hypertension.” Yuta argued.

 

 

“No you don’t feel it now because of your hormones and the state of your body but the twins are experiencing immense pressure on their bodies, it may cause brain swelling or disrupted blood vessels. Your twins may die.” Dr. Park explained and Taeyong immediately agreed to have his husband deliver the baby the soonest.

 

 

“But, they are not yet due for another 3 weeks!” Yuta remarked.

 

 

“The fetuses are well developed and are ready. Their lungs may be a bit weaker but would you rather have your babies alive or not?” Dr. Park asked and that made Yuta agree as well.

 

 

Xiaojun and Jaemin had to dash out of college to get their sibling’s baby bag and Yuta’s change of clothes as Yuta was immediately admitted to a room in preparation for the operation. The twins were panting when they reached Taeyong and as soon as they handed the baby bag, Taeyong was whisked away for surgery.

 

 

It took a couple of hours but Taeyong emerged from the operating room in tears and the twins had to hug him tightly to try and comfort him. Taeyong sobbed harder and when he was able to talk, he was all out bawling how beautiful Jungwoo and Hina were and how Yuta was so brave for delivering two precious souls. Jaemin and Xiaojun smiled as they hugged their father, they can’t wait to meet their siblings.

 

 

Yuta was wheeled inside his private room and was very happy to meet his first borns. Both Jaemin and Xiaojun hugged him, careful of his stomach as the stitches are fresh. Yuta kissed their foreheads and when Taeyong went up to him, he kissed him and they exchanged wide smiles.

 

“Have you seen them?” Yuta asked and both Xiaojun and Jaemin shook their heads.

 

 

“They are going to wheel them soon to be fed then they’ll stay in the nursery.” Taeyong explained and Yuta nodded. “How are you feeling?” Taeyong asked and Yuta grimaced.

 

 

“A little sore.” He answered and Taeyong pouted but Yuta assured him that it was okay.

 

 

A knock on the door and Jaemin opened it only to smile at the nurse who brought in Jungwoo and Hina, both in their carriage and bundled in their fluffy blue and pink blankets. “Xiaojun look at how cute they are!” Jaemin remarked and Xiaojun walked to his brother and cooed at their siblings, the other set of twins were sleeping but their fluffy red cheeks and button noses are too adorable.

 

 

“They look so cute!” Xiaojun remarked and held back his tears, he was emotional seeing their siblings.

 

 

“Okay let them meet their father.” Taeyong pulled his boys away as the nurses chuckled and wheeled the carriage closer to Yuta’s bed.

 

 

“Jungwoo is waking up soon” Nurse Kim said and she handed the baby to Yuta. “Would you need help in breastfeeding him?” She asked and Yuta nodded. She assisted him to move his robe slightly and positioned Jungwoo to feel his father’s nipple. Once Jungwoo had smelled the milk, he was suckling on Yuta.

 

The three looked on lovingly as Jungwoo suckled and Nurse Jung took the opportunity to hand Hina to Taeyong who thanked her. Hina was still sleeping but feeling his father’s warmth, she moved her head, as if rubbing it on Taeyong’s chest. Jaemin was all giddy as he looked at her, soft pink cheeks and  a few hair strands tickling his skin.

 

 

“She’s so pretty.” Xiaojun exclaimed and Yuta smiled at him.

 

 

“Of course, your Touchan is so pretty.” Taeyong answered and it made Yuta laugh.

 

 

\-----

 

> 1 year after <

 

Yuta was huffing as Jaemin shook his head. It was the twin’s first birthday but Jaemin was adamant that he’ll hold his brother for the meantime, not wanting his father to have his stitches undone after the incident a few months ago. Yuta rolled his eyes but deep down he was grateful that his sons were responsible. Taeyong did not even have luck with Xiaojun as the younger was holding Hina like his own daughter and it did not give him any chance to hold his precious princess.

 

“You’re hogging her!”  Taeyong whined but Xioajun relented, he will not let go of his sister.

 

 

“Go meet the guests appa.” Xiaojun shooed his father away and Taeyong left dejected but when he heard Yuta laugh at him and eventually hugging him, he finally smiled and laughed along.

 

 

“Come on, you need to greet the guests.” Yuta ushered him towards the door and true enough the first few guests were arriving.

 

 

 

Yuta and Taeyong greeted the Seo’s first and the patriarch was pouting as he greeted them and Yuta can only laugh. “I can’t even hold my babies!” Johnny whined but Kun just laughed at his husband’s misery.

“Hendery give me Victoria!” Johnny whined but the kid shook his head, no way in hell will he give his sister to his father.

 

 

“No luck then?” Taeyong asked and Johnny sighed.

 

 

“Nope.” Johnny sighed as he led his husband towards a table, pushing the trollies for the three seven-month old.

 

 

Kun had given birth five months after Yuta, and he had twins this time, the older they named Song Qian but Johnny liked to call her Queen Victoria and the younger, they named him Junhui but Johnny wanted to call him Prince Jun just because his Korean name sounded weird and the Chinese character for Jun meant handsome. Ten also gave birth a week after Kun to a daughter who they named Sungkyung but Johnny and his tendency to rename his children fondly called her Princess Lami.

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun arrived shortly after, with Jeno pushing the trollies for his twin siblings Koeun and Soonyoung. Donghyuck waved at Taeyong and Yuta before pulling the trollies and Jeno towards the teens who had their siblings in their hands already playing in the mat area.

 

 

“How are they?” Yuta asked and Doyoung smiled wide.

 

 

“Pretty loud but totally affectionate.” Doyoung answered.

 

 

“The only tame one is Jeno.” Jaehyun chuckled.

 

 

The twins were a miracle for Doyoung and Jaehyun, born only two months ago in sheer luck after a miscarriage. Doyoung had taken everything into consideration, including resigning as the editor in order to focus on his pregnancy and his children after.

 

 

Sicheng and Taeil greeted them and they were holding their four month old twin daughters, Wendy and Yizhou. Renjun and Chenle greeted them and took the twins away from their fathers as they joined their friends over at the mat. Taeil sighed but made no move on controlling them as he pushed the stroller towards the matted area.

 

 

“Renjun is really good at taking care of them.” Sicheng beamed proudly.

 

 

“That’s my boy!” Yuta laughed.

 

 

The birthday party was filled with fun and laughter, and a lot of whining courtesy of Johnny and Taeyong who got rejected by their own sons to hold their newborns. There were games that were not necessarily kid friendly but who were they kidding, they were all grown ups already. Johnny finally got to hold his Queen Victoria as Hendery pulled Xiaojun as they play peppero kiss, making Ten and Kun laugh at how excited Johnny was to hold her.

 

 

When it was time to blow the candle, Jungwoo turned to kiss Jaemin and the older had to scream in shock while Jungwoo giggled. Hina on the other hand stuck to Xiaojun, burying her face on her brother’s chest. Yuta and Taeyong grabbed them from their sons as the two scurried to hand over the tray for the babies to pick. Xiaojun presented his tray to Hina while Jaemin presented his tray to Jungwoo. Yuta and Taeyong urged them to pick their item; with Yuta egging Hina to pick the mirror and Jungwoo to pick the football while Taeyong prayed Hina would pic the spatula and Jungwoo to pick the money. There were bets being made as the kids looked at the tray but they were all surprised when both twins picked up the toy microphone and a loud cheer from Doyoung erupted, he was the one who placed the ‘vroom mic’ on the tray.

 

 

“Pay up Jung Jaehyun!” Doyoung said and everyone laughed as Jaehyun took out his wallet to pay Doyoung.

 

 

“Why not pick the money!” Jaehyun bitterly said but the kiss from Doyoung was all he needed to turn the frown into a smile.

 

 

“Please pick a camera okay Queen?” Johnny said as he swayed Victoria, the kid gurgled happily.

 

 

They then all gathered to take pictures and each click of the camera registered happy faces. Taeyong pulled his husband close to his body and kissed him as Jaemin and Xiaojun grimaced next to them, holding gurgling Hina and Jungwoo.

 

“I love you.” Taeyong said and pecked his husband’s lips once more and Yuta was left breathless.

 

 

‘I love you.” Yuta replied and before they could kiss again. Jaemin shoved Jungwoo into Yuta’s arms and Xiaojun did the same, handing Hina to Taeyong.

 

 

“Stop being gross, this is a birthday party not your honeymoon.” Jaemin remarked but winked at them before pulling Xiaojun to join their boyfriends at a table.

 

 

“We love you.” Yuta and Taeyong shouted and both twins turned to them and blew them a kiss.

 

 

“We love you too.” They said, giggling as they sat next to their boyfriends.

 

\--end--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Fun Fact, my mom was advised to deliver our youngest at 8 months due to my mom’s high blood pressure; if she did not give birth, my sis could have died.
> 
>  
> 
> This started as a random thought I posted in twitter but never knew people will get interested in it.  Yutae is very dear to me and seeing Xiaojun and Jaemin look like yutae clones just struck me hard. Anyway, I hope you had enjoyed the story and that I made up for the angst on the earlier chapters. Please continue loving and supporting Yutae and NCT, and extend your love to WayV!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for supporting this story.
> 
> Until next time~
> 
>  
> 
> This has been Jhengchie
> 
>  
> 
>  You Look Like My Dad
> 
> Sept 22, 2018 – Jan 16, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Don’t hate me, I like the sound of Johnten’s and Yutae’s kids paired up so Hendery and Xiaojun will just have to be TaeTen 2.0


End file.
